Yu-Gi-Oh! HYPERFORCE
by StarlightSG
Summary: Yufa Goyami is just your average middle schooler, with one dream: To become the World Champion duelist! He hopes to do this with the new kind of card, Constellation Monsters! But, after a few bad run-ins, Yufa's life is thrown all over the place! Can Yufa keep his relationships with his family and friends, whilst defeating the self-named Cult of Chaos, AND become World Champion!
1. Star Clusters 1

**Star Cluster I: Welcome to Grandscape City!**

There was nothing but the beeping. The screeching, unbearable, infinite beeping... There were half-second intervals, sure, but the continuous beeping made 14 year old Yufa Goyami dread 6 o clocks on weekdays... The infamous alarm clock; the perfect oxymoron, ruining yet saving mornings for people all around the globe. Yufa, groggy as always at this 'crack of dawn' as he'd describe it (though really, he's just not a morning person), lazily lifted his left hand over to the alarm clock from his bed, and after failing to hit the snooze button three to four times, eventually landed his index finger square in the middle of the snooze. After a good 20 minutes and 4 (failed) attempts of getting some more sleep, Yufa, to his dismay, finally decided to turn off the alarm and lifted his head.

"Geez... What the heck happened? I feel so ti-" Yufa took a quick glance of himself in the room mirror. "Wh- Wh- WHAAA?!" Suddenly and clearly alert, Yufa's eyes widened in shock, but mostly horror, as he looked at the messy, blue mop of hair he wore on his head, and the dejected look he had would suggest he had been rolling in mud to some strangers. "YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING MEEE...!" And this banshee-esque screech was enough to wake up anyone who hadn't been already, including the innocent birds outside, who (in their best efforts) flew for their lives.

 _Grandscape City! 'A wonderous splendour for the most forward-looking tourists!' Such a beautiful place, and around every corner you'd find entertainment! Casinos, Game Stalls, and Arcades! A truly perfect place for any kind of tourist! But best of all, the duelling stadium: Host to the annual Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championships, where duellists aim for the top with the decks they put their hearts and souls into! And Constellation Monsters, whose ethereal powers descended to Earth over this utopic city, revived the classic era of duels!_

"Ehhh... You gotta be kidding me..." Yufa walked to school sighing, wiping the side of his face with a wet towel. By now, he fixed his deep blue hair, which stuck up in long, protruding spikes once he'd styled every morning. His hair also had red highlights, which one of his best friends, Shirumi Kotoya, insisted was either a seriously bad fashion statement or that Yufa was weird in his fashion sense, to which Yufa would simply reply to her that, just because he was different to her, it didn't make him 'weird'. Yufa had glowing, green eyes which were visible from miles away and a tanned skin tone. His typical attire consisted of a casual, light blue tee with a plain black jacket, although on special occasions he may wear white or red. His trousers were a deep blue, like his hair, and he wore blue sneakers to go with his getup.

"Bark! Bark!" Yufa's pet, a robotic dog named Maxie, smiled up at Yufa, in attempts to cheer him up, to which Yufa looked stunned for a moment before letting out a broad smile.

"You're right Maxie, I shouldn't be like this! It'll put everyone else down!" Yufa inhaled through his nose, and kept his head high as he walked to Granny's Pet Pen, where he'd leave Maxie for the day.

As Yufa entered Granny's Pet Pen, he was immediately greeted by an old woman, who the residents of the city just called Granny, with a big smile. "Yufa! What can I do for you, my boy?"

"Hey Granny! Could'ja look after Maxie until school ends? Our family has the monthly subscription, so I should be fine right?" Maxie, obviously familiar with Granny, excitedly jumped onto the counter and barked, doing backflips, to which Yufa and Granny laughed.

"Of course, my boy, you should go quick though! School starts in 10 minutes, you'll be late!" She took Maxie from Yufa's petting hands.

Yufa immediately glanced at the clock and gulped. "Y-You gotta be KIDDING ME! Thanks Granny! See ya Maxie!" Yufa immediately broke a sweat, dashing toward the school at Olympian speed, to which Maxie and Granny looked out, laughing (although Maxie was obviously barking in amusement).

 _Later, at Grandscape High_

Yufa panted in relief as he entered the class, just making it in time, to which he made way to his seat next to Shirumi Kotoya. Shirumi was a rather petite girl, the same age as Yufa. She had jet black, shiny hair which stretched down to her also black skirt. Her hair also contained some silver highlights underneath the black. She was pale skinned, and always made her opinion known on matters she cared for, which often annoyed Yufa, as this often included educational matters (he swears she's addicted to learning). Nevertheless, she was still a best friend of his. Across the classroom was Tsuyoi Hogami, a muscular student, another one of his best friends, training to be a boxer. He was much taller than Yufa, about 5"9', and had red hair, which was cut fairly short but was spiked up all over. Both of them were shaking their heads at Yufa's clumsiness, but he didn't care, until Shirumi surprised him "You need to stop being so late, Yufa! If you keep this up, you'll never pass your exams and-" Shirumi was instantly interrupted.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" Yufa whispered back. "I'll never get a job and go bankrupt. I know. But I wasn't actually late this time!"

Shirumi let out a growl. "Not the point!"

"Shirumi Kotoya and Yufa Goyami, detention during break time!" The teacher, Mr. Fletcher, exclaimed, which made the entire class jump out of their seats.

"Y-Yes sir!" They both replied at once.

"More like Mr. Hawk..." Yufa murmured under his breath.

 _Lunch Hour_

By the time Lunch came around, Yufa had missed out on duelling at break, and so was fired up for a duel at Lunch. "Come on! Hit me with somethin' good!" Yufa excitedly spoke. Not far away, there was some commotion.

RYOU 4000 - LP - 200 SHUJA

"Go, Chibi Gaia Spirit Oram! Attack his Yado Karu and wipe him out!" The ghost-like monster's dilapidated hand melted into a small tidal wave, which rushed into Yado Karu at high speed.

"How can such a cute monster turn so grotesqueeeAAAHH!" Shuja was thrown back.

WINNER: RYOU HIDEKI

"I'll be taking THAT!" Ryou snatched a card from Shuja.

"No! It was a gift from my da-" Shuja began.

"Can it! You bet this card and lost! You should lear-"

"Hey! Playing with the ante rule is wrong! Return them right now!" Yufa interrupted, standing off with Ryou.

"Sorry, you are?" Ryou taunted Yufa.

"Yufa Goyami! I'm gonna win the World Championship to prove I'm the best!"

"Yufa, eh? Fine! If you're a duellist, we'll duel! If you win, I'll return all the cards I took! But if I win... I get your ace card!" Ryou smirked at the deal he set out.

Yufa thought for a moment, second guessing himself momentarily, before looking up and nodding. "Yeah! I'll do it!" Sweat trickled down Yufa's face. **I really can't afford to lose this one...**

The field began to immediately form as their duel pads were activated. "Field formed! Solid Vision Ray established! Duel mode: Classic! Begin..." The AI spoke.

"...Duel!" The two faced each other.

 _Hey Duellists! At the end of each chapter, there is going to be some trivia for you to answer for the next one! So, today's trivia: What is the difference between Classic and Modern styled duels? See you next time for the answer!_

 _Next time, on Yu-Gi-Oh! HYPERFORCE!_

 _Ryou and Yufa duel it out to see who gets to take everything! Yufa seems to start strong, but just as he inflicts some damage on Ryou..._

 _"Constellation Summon! Come on, Chibi Gaia Spirit - Oram!" Ryou let out corrupted laughter._

 _All next time, on Yu-Gi-Oh! HYPERFORCE!_


	2. Star Clusters 2

_So here comes the second chapter, Yufa vs. Ryou. I've planned out this duel to last a chapter's worth so I'm hoping it'll last long enough to please you guys. This is going to be the full duel between Yufa and Ryou, so expect it to be a LOT longer than the first chapter. Anyways, not gonna keep ya long: Enjoy!_

 ** _Star Clusters II: The Raging Gaia Spirits!_**

YUFA 4000 - LP - 4000 RYOU

Shirumi and Tsuyoi ran up to their duel, which was already creating a circle. "What the hell is Yufa doing, duelling Ryou? You know you can't beat him!" Shirumi gave her typical growl.

"Wha- You don't believe I can win? I gotta win, and get everyone's cards back!" Yufa retorted, looking back at her.

"You have no choice now anyway! You have to duel me or give up your precious ace!" Ryou grinned.

"You actually began a duel with the ante rule! How stupid can you get, Yufa?! Tsuyoi folded his arms, shaking his head, and Yufa frowned.

"You heard him! I have to duel now, guys!" Yufa clenched his fist.

"So, hurry up already and take your turn!" Ryou was clearly starting to get annoyed.

Yufa's eyes widened as he realised he was going first, and grinned. "Alright, it's my turn!" Yufa looked at his hand before giving a nod. "I activate the Cometshower Spell Card Meteor Rain!"

"Cometshower Spells?" Tsuyoi frowned, clearly not familliar.

Shirumi noticed Tsuyoi's confusion, so decided to clear the air. "Oh, Cometshower cards can be either Spell or Traps! What kind of Cometshower spell card they are also depends on the card. For example, Meteor Rain stays on the field after activation like a Continuous Spell, but a card like Anti-Nebula acts like a Quick-Play Spell." Shirumi explained.

"That's what makes them so cool! There's so many different options!" Yufa grinned. "When activated, Meteor Rain allows me to gain one Nebula Counter!"

YUFA'S NEBULA COUNTERS: 1

"What's a Nebula Counter?" Tsuyoi scratched his head.

Yufa smiled. "Nebula counters are the result of using Cometshower Spell and Traps. They give you some of those counters, so you can use them up to summon sweet Constellation Monsters!"

"Right." Shirumi continued. "But some Cometshower cards might take Nebula Counters away as a cost, or take some counters from the opponent. It's also possible for them to give counters to the opponent. You can only have up to 12 at a time."

"Now we're done with our little duelling lesson, can we just get back to the duel at hand?" Ryou grunted, clearly getting more annoyed at the waste of his time.

"Sure! I use the effect of my Meteor Rain! Once per turn, by discarding 1 monster from my hand, I inflict 600 damage to my opponent!" Yufa discarded Starlegion Soldier Apprentice from his hand, and Ryou looked up in quick fear as he was smacked in the face by a flaming rock from space. "Awright!" Yufa smirked at the damage he'd inflicted.

YUFA 4000 - LP - 3400 RYOU

"Don't you think... For a damn second... That because you damaged me, you have any hope of winning, YUFA!" Ryou stood up, face like thunder, smoke protruding from his body in all directions.

Yufa stood back. "I know, I know!" He smiled, not in happiness, but in fear. "Uhmm... Oh right! This monster can be Special Summoned from my hand by sending one Cometshower Spell or Trap card on my field to the graveyard! I send Meteor Rain to my graveyard, to Special Summon this monster: Starlegion Lasersmith!" A large monster appeared from a ball of light. ATK: 1700. "Since Lasersmith was summoned this way, I can Special Summon a Starlegion monster from my graveyard! Come back, Starlegion Soldier Apprentice!" DEF: 800. "When Starlegion Soldier Apprentice is successfully Special Summoned, I gain 2 more Nebula Counters!" Yufa smiled.

YUFA'S NEBULA COUNTERS: 3.

"With that, I end my turn!" Yufa smiled. "Oh yeah!"

 _Grandscape City! 'A wonderous splendour for the most forward-looking tourists!' Such a beautiful place, and around every corner you'd find entertainment! Casinos, Game Stalls, and Arcades! A truly perfect place for any kind of tourist! But best of all, the duelling stadium: Host to the annual Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championships, where duellists aim for the top with the decks they put their hearts and souls into! And Constellation Monsters, whose ethereal powers descended to Earth over this utopic city, revived the classic era of duels!_

"Gotta hand it to him. Strengthening his defences and dealing 600 damage on the first turn am not half bad" Tsuyoi smiled. "He might have a chance, after all!"

Ryou smirked. "It's about time! I draw! I activate my own Cometshower Spell: Gaia Spirit Takedown! Upon activation, I gain 1 Nebula Counter!"

RYOU'S NEBULA COUNTERS: 1

"Then, I use my Spell's effect! Once per turn, if my Life Points are lower than my opponent's, whilst I control no monsters, I can either Special Summon a Gaia Spirit monster from my graveyard, or make my Nebula Counters equal to my opponent!"

"E-Equal?! To have an effect like that, and right off the bat too..." Yufa blinked.

"Heh. I make my Nebula Counters equal to Yufa's, three!"

RYOU'S NEBULA COUNTERS: 3.

"Now, since you control a monster when I don't, I Special Summon this monster from my hand! Show yourself, Gaia Spirit Raidka!"

A crash of lightning hit the field, and a small whirlpool formed as Raidka revealed itself. The grotesque amalgamation saw hundreds, possibly thousands of tortured spirits trying to pull apart from each other, but a force preventing them allowed Raidka to keep its form. ATK: 1500. "When Special Summoned this way, Raidka inflicts 500 damage to the opponent! Take this, YUFA!" Raidka released its elongated claw, and sucker punched Yufa right in the face.

"Ow-w-w-w!" Yufa shook his head. "But I'm still in the lead!"

YUFA 3500 - LP - 3400 RYOU

"For now, that is, but after my next move, I doubt you will be for very long, if at all!" Ryou grinned.

"Huh? You don't mean you're..." Yufa gulped.

"Oh, I am! And you won't be able to hold on for much longer because of it! I sacrifice Gaia Spirit Raidka, and offer up all three of my Nebula Counters!"

"Oh boy..." Yufa gulped once again.

Three red lights, symbolising the Nebula Counters, surrounded Gaia Spirit Raidka as it was transferred into raw energy. They then ascended into the clouds, before crashing back down onto Earth, and opening a portal to a whole other dimension.

"Gahahaha! Now it's time for you to meet your match, Yufa!" Ryou smirked. "Constellation Summon! Come on, Chibi Gaia Spirit Oram!" Ryou let our corrupted laughter.

Star Clusters: 3.

ATK: 1900.

"Since my Raidkah was tributed for a Constellation Summon, I re gain a counter!"

RYOU'S NEBULA COUNTERS: 1

"Now you'll feel the strength of my monster! Chibi Gaia Spirit Oram attacks Starlegion Lasersmith!" Just as the monster did before, its dilapidated hand melted and rushed toward Starlegion Lasersmith, overwhelming him immediately.

"Lasersmith! Gah!" Yufa was hit by some of the attack.

YUFA 3300 - LP - 3400 RYOU

"Then, I activate the effect of Chibi Gaia Spirit Oram! When it destroys a monster in battle, I gain a Nebula Counter!"

RYOU'S NEBULA COUNTERS: 2

"Then, his other effect activates! When any of his effects resolves, except this one, I inflict 500 damage to the opponent! Take this, Yufa!" Ryou called out to Yufa.

"Grrr... Ghaaa!" Yufa fell backwards and toppled over as Oram hit him once more.

YUFA 2800 - LP - 3400 RYOU

"With that, I set two cards and end my turn!" Ryou smirked as he clenched his fist in happiness.

"Huh... You're strong Ryou! I'm gonna enjoy this!" Yufa smiled.

"Eh?" Ryou frowned. **Why is he enjoying getting his ass beat?** He thought to himself.

"My turn! Draw!" Yufa grinned. "Awright! It's here!" Yufa grinned. "I use the effect of Starlegion Soldier Apprentice! If it was Special Summoned, and is the only monster I control, I can target one level 4 or lower Starlegion monster on my graveyard and Special Summon it in Defence position with its effects negated! Be reborn, Starlegion Lasersmith!" DEF: 100. "Now, I tribute my 2 monsters to tribute summon...! Appear, Level 8! Starlegion Commander!" ATK: 2400.

"Yeah! It's stronger than Oram!" Tsuyoi grinned.

"Go for it, Yufa!" Shirumi clearly had a change of heart, now egging Yufa on.

"Alllllllrightttt! Starlegion Commander attacks Chibi Gaia Spirit Oram! Now, his effect activates! When he attacks, he gains 400 ATK DEF!"

STARLEGION COMMANDER'S ATK: 2400 to 2800.

STARLEGION COMMANDER'S DEF: 2000 to 2400.

"Now cut down Ryou's LP down to size!" Yufa cheered.

"Not happening, Yufa! Trap activate: Gaia Shield! Upon activation, I gain 2 Nebula Counters! When a Gaia Spirit monster I control battles, I only take half the damage from that battle! But don't worry Yufa, those lost points of damage aren't gone forever..." Ryou smirked. "They're headed back to pay you a second visit!"

"Wait wha-?!" Yufa and Ryou were sent flying backwards because of the damage.

YUFA 2350 - LP - 2950 RYOU

"I'm not done Yufa! When Chibi Gaia Spirit Oram is sent to my graveyard, I re gain a Nebula counter!"

RYOU'S NEBULA COUNTERS: 5

"And don't forget, since Oram's effect just resolved, you're taking 500 more points of damage!" Ryou smiled.

"Ghhh!" A purple aura appeared around Yufa as he suffered damage.

YUFA 1850 - LP - 2950 RYOU

"That's fine, because when a player destroys a Constellation monster in battle, that player gains 2 Nebula counters!"

YUFA'S NEBULA COUNTERS: 5

"You just don't get it! You're NOT summoning that ace of yours! Trap card, open! Nebula Drain! When my opponent gains 2 or more Nebula Counters, I can take them for myself by banishing an equal number of cards from my graveyard!" Ryou banished Gaia Shield and Gaia Spirit Takedown for its cost.

YUFA'S NEBULA COUNTERS: 3

RYOU'S NEBULA COUNTERS: 7

"Hmph. At the end of the battle phase, Starlegion Commander's ATK returns to normal. I set a facedown and end my turn!" Yufa smirked.

"Heh. Then I draw!" Ryou looked at his card. "I summon Gaia Spirit Haidka! ATK: 1700. When it's normal summoned, if the only monsters I have are Gaia Spirits, I can revive a Constellation Monster from my graveyard! Be reborn, Oram!" Ryou smiled.

"Ya gotta be kidding! After I went through the trouble to destroy it, too..." Yufa groaned. "But it doesn't matter! They're not nearly strong enough!" Yufa smiled.

"Maybe they aren't, but the next monster I summon WILL BE! I offer up six of my Nebula Counters, and tribute Gaia Spirit Haidka! Now rise, spirit of the deep whose anger is unmatched compared to all others!" As Ryou placed the card on his duel pad, six red lights emerged and surrounded Gaia Spirit Haidka, converting its body into raw energy. They then ascended above the clouds, and a massive downpour began as the energy crashed back onto earth, opening the portal to another dimension. "I Constellation Summon! Star Clusters six: Gaia Spirit ABSOLUTE - Ragna!" A giant spirit rose from the portal, its pale white body connecting separate pieces of armour: A chest plate, helmet, and shoulder pads. Star Clusters: 6. ATK: 2800.

"T-Twenty eight hundred ATK?!" Yufa stammered before its immense power.

"Hahaha! There's no hope left now, Yufa! You will lose! Gaia Spirit, Ragna: Attack Starlegion Commander! Hyper Wave!" A small tsunami, commanded by Ragna, appeared and quickly defeated Starlegion Commander.

"Grahh!" Yufa barely stood his ground against Ragna's strength. "Damn... That's one strong monster..."

YUFA 1450 - LP - 2950 RYOU

"Now to end this! Oram, attack Yufa directly!" Just like before, Oram's hand melted and rushed towards Yufa like a tidal wave.

"Not just yet! Trap card, open! Starlegion Forcefield! This card lets me Special Summon a level 4 or lower Starlegion monster from my graveyard, in defence position with its effects negated, provided it gets banished once it leaves the field! I also gain one Nebula Counter upon activation!"

YUFA'S NEBULA COUNTERS: 4

"Now come back, Starlegion Lasersmith!" Lasersmith rose in an array of light from the graveyard, and defended Yufa from the attack.

"It doesn't matter, you'll still take damage because of Oram's effect! Since it destroys a monster in battle, I gain one Nebula Counter! And as you may remember, when its effect resolves, you take 500 damage!"

RYOU'S NEBULA COUNTERS: 2

"I won't take ALL the damage! Due to Starlegion Forcefield's effect, the effect damage will be halved, and the amount lost will be taken out of your Life Points!"

The two duelists flinched in pain as they received the damage.

YUFA 1200 - LP - 2700 RYOU

"Just give up Yufa! There's no hope left for you! I end my turn" Ryou clenched his teeth.

"Not yet! There's still my turn to go yet, Ryou!" Yufa frowned in confidence.

"Hah! Don't make me laugh. I'll tell you since you can't win! Ragna also inflicts 500 damage when any of its effects resolve too, one of which allows me to reduce any battle damage involving Gaia Spirits, besides himself, to 0 when they battle. And, its effect allows me to absorb one of your Nebula Counters during each of my draw phases, and so you'll take 500 more damage then! You have no hope left, Yufa" Ryou grinned.

 **Oh yes, I do...** Yufa thought. **There's still my best buddy left... I need to summon him next turn...!**

"My turn! I draw!" Yufa did the destiny draw pose as he drew his card. **It's now or never... Please, be a monster!**

Yufa looked at his card. "Heck yeah! From my hand, I summon Starlegion Core!" ATK: 0

"Pff. What're you gonna do with a 0 ATK monster?" Ryou smirked.

Yufa smiled. "..I'm gonna Constellation Summon!"

"You're going to... What?" Ryou's eyes widened.

"You heard me! I offer up all 4 of my Nebula Counters, and sacrifice Starlegion Core from my field!"

"N-No way! You're...!" Ryou gulped.

"All right! Yufa's gonna Constellation Summon!" Tsuyoi grinned.

"Yeah... I just hope it's enough to win..." Shirumi looked on.

"Let's do this! Symbol of the future, descend from your intergalactic world and bring back my chances of victory! Appear!" The four red lights, symbolizing Nebula Counters, surrounded Starlegion Core, converted its body into raw energy, and ascended above the clouds. In an instant, the downpour was halted, and a bright array of light emerged from the clouds. Then, it all crashed onto Earth, and opened a portal to another dimension. "I Constellation Summon! Elite Starlegion Swordmaster!" ATK: 2500.

"Hah! It's not strong enough to beat my Ragna, and even if it was, you've only put yourself at a further disadvantage!" Ryou mocked.

"At a... Further disadvantage?" Yufa blinked.

"That's right! Due to Ragna's effect, when a player Constellation Summons successfully, they lose 500 LP!" Ryou shouted.

"500?!" Yufa gasped.

"Yeah, and due to his first effect, since one other effect resolved, you take 500 MORE damage!" The tidal waves hit Yufa hard, and sent him reeling back.

"Uhh..." Yufa lay back, dazed, with Gaia Spirits circling around his head (or so he saw).

YUFA 200 - LP - 2700 RYOU

"Oh no... If Yufa doesn't win this turn, then... On the next turn, he'll defintely lose..."

"It IS over after all, Yufa!" Ryou kept up his wide-toothed grin.

"...Not yet it isn't! With Starlegion Core's effect, if it gets tributed as material for a Constellation Summon, I can decrease the ATK of an opponent's monster by 1000!" Ragna shrunk and looked weaker as its ATK dropped.

Ragna's ATK: 2800 to 1800.

"Then the effect of Elite Starlegion Swordmaster activates! When Constellation Summoned, I can target a Starlegion monster in my graveyard, and Swordmaster gains half its ATK, until the end phase! Starlegion Power! Using its effect, I target Starlegion Commander!"

ELITE STARLEGION SWORDMASTER'S ATK: 2500 to 3700

"3-3700 ATK?!" Ryou looked up in despair.

"Yep! Ragna can only reduce damage when I battle a Gaia Spirt other than itself, so... Elite Starlegion Swordmaster! Attack Gaia Spirit ABSOLUTE - Ragna! Intergalactic Swordsmash!" Swordmaster, after a lengthy battle with Ragna, eventually overpowered the Spirit.

"Gyaaaahhh!" Ryou was sent flying backwards into the wall, from the attack's incredible strength.

YUFA 200 - LP - 800 RYOU

"I still... Have LP Yufa! You haven't won yet!" **And next turn, I'll activate Gaia Reborn, reviving Ragna. Since the effect of Swordmaster lasts only until the end phase, next turn I'll win anyway!** Ryou smirked.

"Heh! When a player sends another player's Constellation Monster to the graveyard, they gain 2 Nebula Counters!" Yufa smiled back

YUFA'S NEBULA COUNTERS: 2

"So? You can't do much with just those!" Ryou looked on.

"Actually... I can!" Yufa looked up at Swordmaster.

"Huh?"

"The effect of Elite Starlegion Swordmaster activates! When it destroys a monster in battle, by removing 2 Nebula Counters... He can attack a second time!"

"He can do W-WHAT?!" Ryou stammered.

"I'll show ya! Swordmaster, hit him with another attack! Go for Oram! Intergalactic... Swordsmash!" Oram didn't stand a chance; the attack caused an explosion which engulfed the entire field. The smoke as a result surrounded them, and Ryou fell backwards as he lost.

YUFA 200 - LP - 0 RYOU

WINNER: YUFA GOYAMI

The duel's field disappeared as Yufa had won, and after a moment of silence, cheers erupted for Yufa's win.

"Damn... How could I lose to HIM...?" Ryou sulked to himself as Yufa walked up to him and held out a hand. "You had a promise" Yufa smiled.

Ryou got up without Yufa's help, and held out the taken cards. "Here"

Yufa took them and nodded. "Thanks, Ryou" He took the cards.

Ryou growled. "But the next time we duel, I WILL be the winner!" He frowned, to which Yufa smiled.

"Sure, as long as we don't bet anything"

Ryou gasped, then smiled. "You're so simple minded. It's ridiculous" he turned to walk away.

"Hey! What do you...?" Yufa stopped talking as Ryou was already halfway across the school yard.

 **Yufa Goyami, eh...?** Ryou smiled to himself as he re-entered the school building, and Yufa handed the cards back out to everyone.

"...We will definitely duel again, Yufa"

 _Hey Duelists, it's time for this chapter's duel trivia! Last time we asked the difference between a Classic Duel and a Modern Duel! The correct answer is: A Classic Duel has its Pendulum Zones separate from the Spell and Trap zones, and there is no extra monster zones! Here's this week's trivia: What zone can Constellation Monsters NOT be Summoned to? Find out in the next episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! HYPERFORCE!_

 _Next time, on Yu-Gi-Oh! HYPERFORCE!_

 _In an ordinary day, Yufa overhears talk of a cult terrorizing citizens. Choosing to ignore these rumours, he continues his day as normal until..._

 _"We will fight for Chaos! Join the other defeated duellists in your grave!"_

 _All next time, on Yu-Gi-Oh! HYPERFORCE!_

Cards debuted this chapter (in order of appearance):

 _Meteor Rain_

Comet shower Spell

Once per turn, you can discard 1 Monster Card from your hand: Inflict 600 damage to your opponent.

This card is a continuous spell card.

Upon activation, gain 1 Nebula Counter.

 _Starlegion Soldier Apprentice:_

ATK/ 1000 DEF/ 800

Level 3

LIGHT Attribute

Warrior-Type

If this card is Special Summoned by the effect of a "Starlegion" monster: Gain 2 Nebula Counters. Once, while this card is the only face-up monster on your field: You can target 1 level 4 or lower "Starlegion" monster in your GY: Special Summon that target, in face-up Defence Position. You can only use this effect of "Starlegion Soldier Apprentice" once per turn.

 _Starlegion Lasersmith_

ATK/ 1700 DEF/ 100

Level 4

LIGHT Attribute

Warrior-Type

You can send 1 Cometshower Spell/Trap card you control to the GY: Special Summon this card (from your hand). "Starlegion Lasersmith" can only be Special Summoned once per turn this way. If this card is Summoned this way, you can target 1 "Starlegion" monster in your GY: Special Summon it.

 _Gaia Spirit Takedown_

Cometshower Spell

Once per turn, if your LP is lower than your opponent's, if you control no monsters, you can activate one of the following effects:

Target 1 "Gaia Spirit" monster in your GY: Special Summon that target.

Make your Nebula Counters count equal to your opponent's.

This card is a continuous spell card.

Upon activation, gain 1 Nebula Counter.

 _Gaia Spirit Raidka_

ATK/ 1500 DEF/ 800

Level 4

WATER Attribute

Beast-Warrior Type

If your opponent controls a monster while you control no monsters: You can Special Summon this card (from your hand), and if you do, inflict 500 damage to your opponent. If this card is tributed as material for a Constellation Summon: You can gain 1 Nebula Counter.

 _Chibi Gaia Spirit - Oram_

ATK/ 1900 DEF/ 800

Star Clusters 3

WATER Attribute

Beast-Warrior Type

3 Nebula Counters 1 tribute

Each time this card's effects resolve (except this one), inflict 500 damage to your opponent. Each time this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the GY: Gain 1 Nebula Counter. Once per turn, you can destroy 1 Cometshower Spell/Trap card you control, then target 1 "Gaia Spirit" monster in your GY: Special Summon that target, but negate its effects, also it cannot attack. If this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the GY: Gain 1 Nebula Counter.

 _Starlegion Commander_

ATK/ 2400 DEF/ 2000

Level 8

LIGHT Attribute

Warrior-Type

If this card declares an attack: It gains 400 ATK DEF, until the end of the battle phase. Once per turn, this Special Summoned card cannot be destroyed by battle or by card effects.

 _Gaia Shield_

Cometshower Trap

Activate only when your opponent attacks a "Gaia Spirit" monster you control. This turn, battle damage you receive from battles involving "Gaia Spirit" monsters on the field are halved, also, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the amount of damage decreased by this effect

This card is a counter trap card.

Upon activation, gain 2 Nebula Counters.

 _Nebula Drain_

Counter Trap Card

When your opponent gains 2 or more Nebula Counters: You can banish cards from your GY, equal to the amount of Nebula Counters they gained, and if you do, they lose those counters, and if they do that, you gain the counters lost by this effect. You can only activate "Nebula Drain" once per turn.

 _Gaia Spirit Haidka_

ATK/ 1700 DEF/ 800

Level 4

WATER Attribute

Beast-Warrior Type

When this card is Normal Summoned, whilst the only monsters you control are "Gaia Spirit" monsters: You can target 1 Constellation Monster in your GY: Special Summon that target. If you control this face-up card whilst the only other monsters you control are "Gaia Spirit" Constellation Monsters: You can Normal Summon 1 monster in addition to your Normal Summon/Set.

 _Gaia Spirit ABSOLUTE - Ragna_

6 Nebula Counters 1 tribute

ATK/ 2800 DEF/ 800

WATER Attribute

Beast-Warrior Type

Each time this card's effects resolve (except this one), inflict 500 damage to your opponent. Reduce battle damage you receive from other "Gaia Spirit" monsters you control to 0. Each time a player would Constellation Summon: That player loses 500 LP. During your Draw Phase: You can have your opponent lose 1 Nebula Counter, and if you do, gain 1 Nebula Counter. If this card is sent to the GY: Both players gain 1 Nebula Counter.

 _Starlegion Forcefield_

Cometshower Trap Card

Activate only when your opponent attacks you directly. Target 1 "Starlegion" monster in your GY: Special Summon that target, but banish it when it leaves the field. For the remainder of the turn this card was activated, if your opponent would inflict effect damage to you: Halve that damage, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent, equal to the damage you took.

This card is a Normal Trap Card.

Upon activation, you gain 1 Nebula Counter.

 _Starlegion Core_

ATK/ 0 DEF/ 0

Level 3

LIGHT Attribute

Machine-Type

If this card is tributed as material for a Constellation Summon, you can target 1 monster your opponent controls: That monster loses 1000 ATK. If this card is in your GY: You can banish this card, and if you do, Special Summon 1 Constellation Monster from your GY. The monster Summoned by this effect is unaffected by card effects for the duration of the turn it was Special Summoned this way.

 _Elite Starlegion Swordmaster_

ATK/ 2500 DEF/ 2000

Star Clusters 4

LIGHT Attribute

Warrior-Type

4 Nebula Counters plus 1 tribute

When this card is Constellation Summoned, you can target 1 "Starlegion" monster in your GY: This card gains ATK equal to half the ATK of the monster targeted by this effect, until the end phase. If this card destroys another monster by battle and sends it to the GY: You can remove 2 Nebula Counters, and if you do, this card can attack twice this battle phase.


	3. Star Clusters 3

Hey guys! I know its been a while since chapter 2, but with school restarting keeping up has been made quite a bit harder. But, it's here! Let's get right into it.

 ** _Star Clusters III: True Terror: Darkhaos Assassin Tyrmyr!_**

The typical class bell rang out over Grandscape High, screeching uncontrollably as a tired Yufa groaned at its sheer loudness. His head remained on the desk, feeling like he couldn't ever move, but he knew he had to. Before he knew it, he had someone shouting down his right ear."Yufa! Yuuuufaaaa! Earth to YUUUUUUFAAAAA!" Yufa's eyes widened in fear as he realised: He was ignoring Shirumi, and he knew he was going to get an earful now.

"I-I'm awake! I swear!" He blinked rapidly as he looked around in quick succession, finally finding her face to his left."Maybe now, but you weren't a minute ago. During CLASS" She continued her scolding, as he pretended to listen to the dribble he'd recieved around 50 or so times now, and replied with a simple "Yeah" or "I know", but she knew he wasn't listening, which continued the lecture.

"C'mon Shirumi, give the kid a break. He doesn't need anymore of that" Tsuyoi smiled, trying to give Yufa a hand. Instead of taking the right hint, she instead began lecturing him on why he shouldn't interrupt conversations. While she was getting ahead of herself, however, the two boys decided to sneak out of class to avoid listening further, wondering among themselves how she was able to carry on talking for so long, but furthermore, how she hadn't even noticed they'd left.

At the lockers, Tsuyoi and Yufa was talking, when Tsuyoi asked something strange. "Wanna walk together?" Tsuyoi asked, a strange look of uncertainty on his face. Normally this kind of question wouldn't be strange, but Tsuyoi had never asked before. Furthermore, they lived on two entirely different parts of the city, walking together would be completely impractical since they'd separate after a few blocks. Curious, Yufa asked why today of all days he wanted to walk together. "You haven't heard?" Tsuyoi looked around, as if what he was about to say was completely blasphemous and illegal.

"Heard what?" Yufa frowned, wondering what he was about to say.

"There's rumours. Some crazy group is running around, attacking duelists. They beat them in a duel, and then... The losers disappear. It's been going on for a while. At first the authorities thought it was just one guy, like a supervillain or something. But recently, it's been happening all over Grandscape... It's been getting worse, and there is hardly any leads on where they're going to show up or who's going to disappear!" Tsuyoi blinked. "I just think... if we're a team, there's a better chance. "So, a group is going around, huh...? I can walk with you up to the junction, but then I gotta go my own way, okay?" Yufa nodded.

"Good enough for me. Let's go!" Tsuyoi smiled.

Grandscape City! 'A wonderous splendour for the most forwardlooking tourists!' Such a beautiful place, and around every corner you'd find entertainment! Casinos, Game Stalls, and Arcades! A truly perfect place for any kind of tourist! But best of all, the dueling stadium: Host to the annual Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championships, where duelists aim for the top with the decks they put their hearts and souls into! And Constellation Monsters, whose ethereal powers descended to Earth over this utopic city, revived the classic era of duels!

Yufa had walked with Tsuyoi as promised, to the aforementioned junction, at which they separated. Yufa began walking by himself, towards Granny's Pet Pen to pick up Maxie, and along the way took in the beautiful nature around him. Lush, incredible gardens contrasted against the pale skies to curate a blend of explicit splendor wherever he looked. It wasn't until he took the usual shortcut through the alleyway that the darkness choked him in a sudden, desperate attempt to drag him down to hell.

It immediately felt... Wrong. The atmosphere, usually light and cheerful, depricated into a shallow, empty one, complete with a melancholy silence to drain any soul of happiness. Yufa, who always liked to see the bright side of any dark situation, decided to assume his mind was just filling in the blanks he couldn't forsee. Behind him, a shadowy figure stepped out of the omnifarious darkness.

"Yufa Goyami" the figure called out, an eerie stretch of sound enveloping the alleyway.

Yufa turned around slowly, careful in case they had a weapon, and found a small man with a black cloak, hood up to shield his face from the little light that could muster its way down there. "Who are you?" Yufa demanded a clear answer, slightly intimidated by the half-shaded look.

"I suppose there's no harm in telling who I'm with, but my identity... I am a member of the Cult of Chaos, whose single duty is to destroy the oppressive society! And you, Yufa Goyami, plan to enter the World Championship!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah, so? I want to be World Champion!"

"If the World Championship ensues, then this city's economy will grow substantially, and you could be the face of the city. Our master must take that role, to destroy society! And so you... Must be eliminated!" The hooded man released a duel anchor, which latched onto Yufa's arm and prevented his escape.

"Now, we duel!" They exclaimed, and both duel disks were forced to be activated.

YUFA 4000 - LP - 4000 HOODED MAN

"I'll take the first turn!" The hooded man smirked. "From my hand, I normal summon Sjar, the Darkhaos Reform!" ATK: 0. "I set one card face-down and end my turn!"

Not any Nebula Counters, and that monster is only level 1 with no points, in Attack Position? So that face down must be...!

"My turn! I draw!" Yufa looked at his cards. "I summon Starlegion Marksman!" ATK: 1400

"When Marksman is Summoned, I can discard a card to destroy a face-down card on the field, then Special Summon 1 Starlegion monster from my deck!" Yufa discarded Starlegion Soldier Apprentice, and destroyed their face-down.

"Come on out, Starlegion Descendant!" ATK: 1900. "When I special Summon Starlegion Descendant, if I control another Starlegion Monster, I can Special Summon a Starlegion Monster from my Graveyard!" Starlegion Soldier Apprentice appeared from the graveyard. "When he gets Special Summoned, I can gain 2 Nebula Counters!" ATK: 1500

YUFA'S NEBULA COUNTERS: 2

"I activate the Cometshower Spell card Starlegion Reinforcements! Upon activation, I gain a Nebula Counter! And, for every Starlegion Monster I control, I can gain 300 LP! If I gain 600 or more LP this way, I draw a card!"

YUFA'S NEBULA COUNTERS: 3

YUFA 4900 - LP - 4000 HOODED FIGURE

"I gained 900 LP, so I draw a card!"

Yufa nodded at the card he drew.

"I offer up all 3 Nebula Counters, then tribute Starlegion Marksman!" The three counters appeared in the form of 3 red lights, which surrounded Starlegion Marksman, and he became a glowing, golden ball of light. They all ascended above the clouds, then crashed down in raw energy. "I Constellation Summon! Star Clusters 3: Elite Starlegion Shortbowman!" ATK: 2000. "With his effect,when Constellation Summoned, I gain a Nebula Counter for every other Starlegion Monster I control!

YUFA'S NEBULA COUNTERS: 2

"And now, he gains 300 ATK for each one of my Nebula Counters!"

STARLEGION SHORTBOWMAN'S ATK: 2000 - 2600

"Battle! Shortbowman attacks Darkhaos Reform! With his effect, if he attacks a monster whose strength classification is lower than my total count of Nebula Counters, doubled damage is inflicted! This duel's over!"

The attack seemed to succeed, the futuristic arrow piercing through Darkhaos Reform, and an instantaneous explosion following. But, as the smoke cleared, Yufa frowned as not only was Darkhaos Reform present, but his LP was untouched.

"I use the effect of Darkhaos Reform. When it battles, I can use the effect of a "Darkhaos" Spell/Trap card in my Graveyard. I activated the effect of Darkhaos Zero. When my Darkhaos Monster is attacked, if its ATK is 1000 or less than my opponent's, the attack is negated. Then, I add one "Darkhaos" monster whose ATK is equal to or less than the monster that attacked." He added a strange monster, with darkness emitting from it. "After which, the card whose effect I used gets set, but is banished when it leaves the field!" The mysterious man set Darkhaos Zero, which appeared alongside an unnerving aura among the field.

"So be it. I set one card and end my turn!" Yufa was sure he was safe. His set card was Starlegion Distraction Unit, and when his opponent attacks, it activates. Alongside giving Yufa 2 Nebula Counters, it equips to one of his Starlegion monsters and increases its attack by its strength classification x 200, and forces the opponent to attack that monster. Since he would gain 2 Nebula Counters, and Elite Starlegion Shortbowman was a Star Cluster 3 monster, when equipped to Shortbowman he would gain a total of 1200 ATK. Yufa was sure there was nothing in the man's deck that could beat that. Then, he could attack Darkhaos Reform on the next turn and maybe even score over 7000 damage! ...That's if it all went to plan.

"My turn! I draw!" The man stared at his card. "I can Special Summon this card by sending a Spell/Trap card from my field to the Graveyard!" The face-down Darkhaos Zero was corrupted by darkness,and in a sickening twist, was annihilated. "Appear, level 6! Dark Tuner Darkhaosblade!" A smog quickly dampened the alleyway, and the duelists were consumed in the infinite despair the man's monster cast over them. Through the depressed mist, two piercing red eyes illuminated the dark, even if only slightly, and the sound of two swords sliding across each other could be made out. Finally, an ear-splitting screech surrounded the area, and the temperamental darkness fled in fear of its melancholy life, but was eviscerated by the overhanging sun, even if its appearance was slight. Even with a slightly more clear view of the monster, Yufa could only make out his outer features and red glowing eyes. Even so, he could feel something was wrong. Like some kind of demonic force was watching him from the darkness.

"What kind of monster... Is that?" It seemed like an ordinary monster, but there was something off."A Dark Tuner! Needed for a Dark Synchro Summon!" The man smirked."A Dark... Synchro? What's... That...?" Yufa stepped back a little. Ignoring him, the man lifted his hand in the air. "I activate Dark Tuner Darkhaosblade's effect! I can imcrease his level by the level of another one of my monsters!" Its level increased by 1, the level of Darkhaos Reform.

DARKHAOSBLADE'S LEVEL: 6 - 7

"Now, I Dark Tune my level 1 Darkhaos Reform to my level 7 Dark Tuner Darkhaosblade! Embodiments of all despair; congregate before us and incinerate the frail hopes mankind bares! Subjugate the disruptive opposition, and snare them in the upmost of fears for eternity! Dark Synchro Summon!"

Darkhaosblade seemed to dissipate into seven orbs, entirely formed out of the darkness that had stalked them for the duration of the duel,mand the atmosphere cooled down instantaneously. The seven dark orbs struck Darkhaos Reform, and it contorted and twisted in horrific forms before shattering into what seemed like billions upon billions of tiny shards. The seven orbs were simultaneously connected by parallel jolts of electrical bolts, in uncontrolled outbursts from the centre.

"Dark Synchro? I've never heard of anything like it! Just what is...?"

"Dark Synchro is an ancient force, with only one major event of human use in all of history! Appear, Darkhaos Assassin Tyrmyr!"

1 - 7 = -6

ATK: 2800

"When Darkhaosblade is used as Dark Synchro material, I can destroy an opponent's monster!"

Darkness surrounded Shortbowman as he screeched, in clear agony as the spirit of Darkhaosblade tore and melted away his flesh, until he was reduced to a decrepit bag of bones.

"You've gotta be kidding..." Just like that, his entire plan just fell apart.

"Now, Tyrmyr: Attack his Starlegion Soldier Apprentice! Darkhaos Wyvern Blast!" A dragonic beast was formed and rushed toward Apprentice.

"I can't save my monster, but I can protect my LP! Trap ca-!" Yufa was immediately interrupted.

"No chance! When Tyrmyr attacks, you can't use Spell or Trap cards until the end of the damage step!" The man's darkened face looked down slightly, toward Yufa.

"I can't respond?! What...?" The dragonic formation incinerated Soldier Apprentice, and a blood curdling scream rung out before it disappeared into nothingness.

YUFA 3100 - 4000 HOODED MAN

"That's not all! When Tyrmyr destroys a monster in battle, I can force you to discard 1 card! I choose the one on the far right!" Yufa showed it was Starlegion Necromander Warrior, before discarding it. "Perfect! Because when a monster is discarded this way, 600 damage is inflicted onto the opponent! Suffer this!" A blue-black aura confined Yufa, before forcing his body to contort and twist in different, unnatural formations.

"Gaaaaaaagh!" Yufa let out a clear scream of pain, the aura going beyond what he understood Solid Vision being able to produce. This was... Not an ordinary duel. It was like this man has brought the cards to life... Or hacked the Solid Vision system to make it as horrible as possible to endure.

YUFA 2500 - 4000 HOODED MAN

When the aura seemed to disappear, Yufa fell to his knees, burns convering his arms and body in general. Just who the hell were these people... And what did they want with him? Because he was joining a tournament, helping society? That seemed like a poor excuse for the extent they were going to... Yufa knew it was something much more.

The eerie voice echoed through his distant mind. "I set one card facedown, and end my turn." The man expected him to have recovered, but Yufa hasn't. And he wondered if he ever would.

Hey there duelists! It's that time of the week for the trivia! Last week you were asked what zone a Constellation Monster couldn't be summoned to! This time, your answer: The Extra Monster Zone! This week, we'll ask you how to perform a Dark Synchro Summon! The answer will be given next time!

Cards debuting this episode:

Sjar, the Darkhaos Reform

DARK

Level 1/Fiend

ATK/DEF: 1400/1000

If this card is selected as an attack target: You can use the effect of 1 "Darkhaos" Spell/Trap card in your GY, andif you do, set it to your field, but banish it when it leaves the field.

Starlegion Marksman

LIGHT

Level 4/Warrior

ATK:DEF: 1400/1000

When this card is Summoned: You can destroy 1 Spell/Trap card on the field, and if you do, Special Summon 1 "Starlegion" monster from your Main Deck. "Starlegion Marksman" can only be Summoned once per turn.

Starlegion Descendant

LIGHT

Level 5/Warrior

ATK/DEF: 1900/2400

If your opponent controls a monster and you control no monsters: You can Special Summon this card (from your hand). When this card is Special Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 "Starlegion" monster from your GY. If this card is tributed to Constellation Summon a Constellation Monster: You can send the top card of your deck to the GY, then Special Summon 1 LIGHT monster from your Main Deck.

Starlegion Reinforcements

Cometshower Spell

Once per turn: You can gain 300 LP for every "Starlegion" monster you control. If you gain 600 or more LP by this effect, you can draw 1 card.

This card is a Continuous Spell Card.

Upon activation, gain 1 Nebula Counter.

Elite Starlegion Shortbowman

LIGHT

Star Clusters 3/Warrior

ATK/DEF: 2000/1000

3 Nebula Counters 1 tribute

When this card is Constellation Summoned: You can gain 1 Nebula Counter for every other "Starlegion" monster you control. This card gains 300 ATK for each of your Nebula Counters. If this card battles a monster whose strength classification is less than your current number of Nebula Counters: Inflict doubled battle damage from that battle to your opponent.

Darkhaos Zero

Trap Card

Activate only when a "Darkhaos" monster you control is selected as an attack target. Negate that attack, then you can add 1 "Darkhaos" monster from your Main Deck to your hand, whose original ATK is less that the battle damage you would've taken from that negated battle.

Dark Tuner Darkhaosblade

DARK

Level 6/Fiend/Dark-Tuner

ATK/DEF: 2300/1400

You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by sending 1 Spell/Trap card you control to your GY. Once per turn, you can target 1 DARK monster you control: Increase or decrease this card's level by the targeted monster, until the end phase. If this card is used as material for a Dark Synchro summon, or tributed: You can destroy 1 monster your opponent controls.

Starlegion Distraction Unit

Cometshower Trap

Activate this card by targeting 1 "Starlegion" monster you control. The equipped monster gains 200 ATK for each of its strength classifications. Your opponent cannot attack monsters you control, except the monster targeted by this effect.

This card is a continuous trap card.

Upon activation, you gain 2 Nebula Counters.

Darkhaos Assassin Tyrmyr

DARK

Level -6/Warrior

ATK/DEF: 2800/2000

When this card declares an attack: Your opponent cannot activate Spell or Trap cards until the end of the damage step. If this card battles a defense position monster: Inflict doubled piercing damage to your opponent. If this card destroys a monster in battle: You can select 1 random card in your opponent's hand: Discard it, and if you do, inflict 600 damage to your opponent.


	4. Star Clusters 4

Here's _the start of Chapter 4! At the start of writing this, I have no idea how long it'll take to finish, but I have hopes it won't take as long as Chapter 3. Either way, here it is!_

 _ **Star Clusters IV: Evolution of Chaos**_

Yufa gasped and choked, having little-to-no-air to breathe with. He was just knocked down by an incredible force, one of which he'd never even felt before! It was like... Shadow Duels, or... Wait. It wasn't an actual shadow duel, right? From what Yufa knew, that was only an urban legend. They didn't actually exist, surely? The moment Yufa tried to stand, he automatically felt the weariness and sheer pain his body felt. Even if he could explain the treacherous reach the pain inflicted upon his body had suffered, he was sure he wouldn't want to. Weak, he shakily rose to his feet, and the faint senses barely rushed toward him before he regained full consciousness.

"Gahahaha! Wonderful!" The hooded cultist was in hysterics, but suddenly stopped in an eerie tone. "I set a card and end my turn"

 _Grandscape City! 'A wonderous splendour for the most forwardlooking tourists!' Such a beautiful place, and around every corner you'd find entertainment! Casinos, Game Stalls, and Arcades! A truly perfect place for any kind of tourist! But best of all, the dueling stadium: Host to the annual Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championships, where duelists aim for the top with the decks they put their hearts and souls into! And Constellation Monsters, whose ethereal powers descended to Earth over this utopic city, revived the classic era of duels!_

Yufa did eventually recover, and as the despairéd mist disappeared, he rose up, coated in black char. His legs were shaky, but he knew that staying down wouldn't ever help his position. The rising steam disappeared into the tyrant darkness, and Yufa looked at his disk. "I will WIN!" Yufa drew his card. "I activate the Cometshower spell card Starlegion Starpath! I gain 2 Nebula Counters upon activation! By paying 1000 LP, I can Special Summon a Constellation Monster from my grave and treat it as if it were just Constellation Summoned! But first... Seeing as my Nebula counters are 4 now, I sacrifice my Descendant and offer up all my Nebula Counters!" The 4 counters appeared in an array of light and enveloped Descendant and rose up, above the clouds. Without warning, they crashed down in raw energy and opened the portal to a different dimension.

"Constellation Summon! Appear, Star Clusters 4! Elite Starlegion Swordmaster!"

YUFA'S NEBULA COUNTERS: 0

ATK: 2500.

"When he's Constellation Summoned, I can have him gain ATK equal to half the points of a Constellation Monster in my grave! Naturally I choose Shortbowman!"

SWORDMASTER'S ATK: 2500 - 3500

"Go! Wipe out Tyrmyr with your Starlegion Swordstrike!"

Swormaster raced towards Tyrmyr at extreme speeds, but was suddenly repelled by a strong force.

"Wha-" Yufa halted.

"I used the Trap card, Darkhaos Integration. With it, each of my Special Summoned Darkhaos Monsters gain a once per turn immunity to destruction by battle, and when that effect is applied, I take no damage from that battle! But that's not all! Your monster gets destroyed in place of mine!" Swordmaster was surrounded in darkness, and was incinerated quickly.

"Swordmaster!" Yufa looked on, and as the man laughed, Yufa smiled. "...Just kidding"

"Wait wha-?" The man's laughter was halted.

"I considered ya facedown! I use the effect of Starlegion Necromander in the graveyard! I banish it to revive a Constellation Monster, and treat it as if it were Constellation Summoned! Come on back, Swordmaster!" Swordmaster revived, and gained its 1000 ATK. "Then, I use the effect of Starlegion Starpath! I pay 1000 LP and revive my Shortbowman as if it were Constellation Summoned, by sending the spell to the GY!"

YUFA 1500 - LP - 4000 CULTIST

Shortbowman rose in an array of light.

"With his effect, I gain a Nebula Counter for every other Starlegion I control!"

YUFA'S NEBULA COUNTERS: 1

SHORTBOWMAN'S ATK: 2000 - 2300

"Now Swordmaster: ATTACK! Starlegion Swordslash!" The monster once again ran toward the helpless Tyrmyr, and he was annihilated instantly, before phasing into the darkness which surrounded them. Despite the strong attack, the Cultist seemed to be adapted to the pain, and didn't even fall to a knee.

YUFA 1500 - LP - 3300 CULTIST

"Now go for it! Shortbowman attacks you dir-"

"Hmph. You're so weak and predictable" the Cultist interrupted. "I use the other effect of Darkhaos Integration! When a Special Summoned Darkhaos monster I control is destroyed and sent to my graveyard, I can Special Summon 1 Xyz monster with Darkhaos in its name from my extra deck, whose positive strength classification is 1 lower than the monster that was just destroyed, by using the destroyed monster as Xyz material!" A thick cloud of darkness descended, and lightning struck the feeble concrete beneath them. From it, a broadsword emerged and crashed back onto the ground, held by an extremely strong warrior. As the cloud was destroyed by the shadows, he emerged."It is here! Darkhaos Ruler of Shadows, Ylmya!"

ATK: 2600. ORU: 1.

"That's not all! If I took battle damage as a result of Tyrmyr's destruction, I can place 1 Rank-Up-Magic card from my deck on top of my deck!" A card which Yufa could not recognize was placed onto the deck, without being sighed. "I end my turn..." He realized his entire plan had been torn apart.

"Then I DRAW!" The man drew his Rank-Up-Magic Spell card. "I activate the effect of Ylmya! I use one overlay unit, and I can draw 2 cards, then discard 1 card! If I happen to discard a monster this way, 500 damage is inflicted!" The man drew 2, and proceeded to discard a monster."Since I discarded a monster, I inflict 500 damage right to you, YUFA!" Yufa was immediately engulfed in immense heat, from black flames.

YUFA 1000 - LP - 3300 CULTIST

"Now I'll activate it: Rank-Up-Magic - Darkhaosform Force! This card ranks up a DARK-Attribute monster I control into an Xyz monster one rank higher! And, by paying 1000 points, I can use one monster in the graveyard as additional material!"

YUFA 1000 - LP - 2300 CULTIST

Tyrmyr rose from the graveyard, and he, alongside Ylmya, was converted into balls of raw energy, which let of a bright purple light.

"I take Ylmya and Tyrmyr, and reconstruct the overlay network! Rank Up Chaos Evolution!" Both balls of energy rose into a spiral-shaped vortex, and lightning emerged from the vortex's center.

"I call upon the superior warlord, whose very presence shatters the fragile light! Ascend from your rightful place in hell to destroy the opposition! Appear now!" The lightning crashed angrily onto the ground, and in an infinite, furious burst of power, a shadow emerged from the light, and a mighty broadsword crashed onto the ground instantaneously. "Chaos Xyz Darkhaos Warlord Xoltatl!" RANK: 6. ATK: 3000.

"Darkhaos Warlord...? Chaos Xyz...?" Yufa felt a sense of fear and negativity bearing down upon him, like thousands of tonnes on his back. "Now for his effect! I detach all its overlay units, to negate the effect of one of your monsters, and thereby reducing its ATK by 1000 for every material detached! I'll reduce Descendant to rubble! What's more, for every unit used, I can destroy one of your monsters that were summoned from the Extra Deck!"

"W-What?! That kinda effect..." Shortbowman and Swordmaster were immediately incinerated.

DESCENDANT'S ATK: 1900 - 0

"Now go! Destroy his Descendant, and wipe out the rest of Yufa Goyami's LP! Darkhaos Hypercannon!" Xoaltl raised his hands above him, clutching his sword, and began to absorb energy, powering up his sword and readying it for an extremely powerful blast.

"Destroy Yufa Goyami!" The Cultist roared, and the energy rushed toward Descendant, and exploded.

"...I use the effect of Starlegion Guardian in my hand! When my Starlegion Monster is attacked, I can discard it to negate the attack of that monster!"

's attack was immediately halted and disrupted. The explosion hadn't even connected with Descendant.

"...After that, I gain 1 Nebula Counter for each of my monsters!"

YUFA'S NEBULA COUNTERS: 3

"Hmph. Then I end my turn!" The Cultist sighed.

"It's my turn! I draw!" Yufa knew what had to be done. One last Constellation Summon! "I activate the other effect of Starlegion Guardian in my grave! By banishing it, I gain 1 Nebula Counter!" Yufa smiled. The conditions were set! "I offer up all 3 Nebula Counters, and sacrifice Starlegion Descendant!" The three counters appeared in the form of 3 red lights, raw energy, and encapsulated Descendant. Descendant was converted into raw energy, and they all floated above the clouds.

"Ancient being with the capability of resurrecting the deceased; fight alongside me to rid of the threats which plague our world! Come to us now!" The energy crashed onto the ground, opening a portal to a different dimension.

"Constellation Summon! Appear, Star Clusters 3! Elite Starlegion Necromancer!" A hooded man, with purple robes and orbs of blue fire floating around him, formed from within the darkness, and let out a shout of confidence.

ATK: 1900.

"When Necromancer is Constellation Summoned, I can revive one Starlegion from my graveyard! Come back, Descendant! And when he's Special Summoned when I control another Starlegion monster, I can revive another! Return to me, Shortbowman!"

ATK: 2000"Because he was summoned this way, I can treat it as a Constellation Summon! Which means, I gain a Nebula Counter for every other Starlegion I control!"YUFA'S NEBULA COUNTERS: 2

"I use the effect of my Reinforcements! I gain 300 LP for each of my Starlegions, then I can draw a card if I gained 600 or more points this way! I have 3, so..."

YUFA 1900 - 2300 CULTIST

"With that, I draw a card!"

Yufa nodded at his draw. "I activate the Cometshower Spell Card, Starlegion's Sacrificial Sanctuary! I send any amount of Spell or Trap cards I control to the grave, and then gain 1 Nebula Counter for each! Plus, I gain 1 upon activation!"

Yufa sent all 3 he controlled to the grave, allowing him to gain a total of 4 counters.

YUFA'S NEBULA COUNTERS: 6

"Now I have 6 counters, Shortbowman gains 1800 points!"

SHORTBOWMAN'S ATK: 3800

"Now go and finish off Xoaltl! Supreme Bowshot!"

Ylmya should have been destroyed, but for some reason wasn't.

YUFA 1900 - LP - 1500 CULTIST

"Hahaha! A monster summoned using Darkhaosform Force cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects! You're hopeless!" The Custlist let out a hearty, sadistic laugh.

"...Not entirely hopeless. I activate the Cometshower Spell, Quick Constellation! This quick play Cometshower lets me immediately Constellation Summon, during any time! What's more, I can summon thst Constellation Monster from my GY! I offer up all my Nebula Counters, and Descendant!" Like before, the 4 bits of energy would envelop Descendant, rise above the clouds, and crash down to open the portal to another world, in order to call upon Yufa's monster. "Constellation Summon! Be revived, my beloved warrior! Star Clusters 4; Elite Starlegion Swordmaster! Since he was Constellation Summoned, he gains ATK equal to half the ATK of a monster in my GY! I'll have him gain Descendant's ATK!"

YUFA'S NEBULA COUNTERS: 2

SHORTBOWMAN'S ATK: 2600

SWORDMASTER'S ATK: 2500 - 3450

"I can't destroy your monster but I can damage your points! Go, Swordmaster! Attack Xoaltl!" Swordmaster rused toward Xoaltl and landed a successful strike.

YUFA 1900 - LP - 1350 CULTIST

"With that, I end my turn!"

"Then it is mine. I draw!"'The Cultist looked on menacingly, before revealing the card he drew. "I activate Double Khaos - Blind Rage! This spell allows one of my Darkhaos Monsters to attack twice this battle phase, provided I destroy it after its second attack! Furthermore, when he attacks for the second time, he gains ATK equal to the ATK of a monster you control, that I don't attack!"

"No way! So then...?" Yufa couldn't believe it. Had he really lost?!

"Go, attack Elite Starlegion Shortbowman! Darkhaos Cannon!" The blast incinerated Shortbowman, and Yufa was thrown into a wall with excessive force. Despite being in large amounts of pain, Yufa stood shakily.

YUFA 1500 - LP - 1050 CULTIST

"Now finish him! Attack Elite Starlegion Necromancer! And don't forget, now he gains ATK equal to one of your monsters! AND I CHOOSE SWORDMASTER!"

XOALTL's ATK: 3000 - 6450

"6-6400 points?! You gotta be kidding..." Yufa appeared to have lost all hope.

"GO! END THIS NOW! OVERCHAOS CANNON!"

Necromancer was destroyed, but Yufa recieved no damage. "Hah! I don't take any damage involving Necromancer! What's more, when it gets destroyed in battle, I can add a Starlegion to my hand, whose ATK is equal or less than the damage I would've taken from that battle!" Yufa added Starlegion Superia General.

"Fine. But Xoaltl won't be destroyed because of Darkhaosform's effect! So you still can't defeat me next turn! I end there"

"I wouldn't be so sure! It's my turn, I draw!" Yufa knew what to do. This duel was over! "This monster can only be summoned by banishing 2 Constellation Monsters from my GY and one on my field! This is the end!"

All 3 Constellation Monsters appeared inside a sacrificial circle, and disappeared into stardust. "Appear now, one of my strongest monsters! Starlegion Superia General!" A blast of white light crashed behimd Yufa, and managed to pierce through the darkness Xoaltl was emitting. From it, a giant wielding a Claymore stepped out, and let out a war cry.

ATK: 0.

"0 ATK?! What on Earth do you plan to do with THOSE measly points?!"

"THESE points? Win! With his effect, his original ATK is equal to one of the monsters I banished to summon him! So obviously, his points become equal to Swordmaster's!"

SUPERIA's ATK: 0 - 2500

"What's more, one of your monsters loses ATK equal to half the ATK he gained this way!"

XOALTL's ATK: 3000 - 1750

"It's... Not possible!"

"You're finished! If my Superia General battles a monster who can't be destroyed in battle, Superia banishes that monster and doubles all battle damage you take involving it!" Yufa grinned at his clear victory.

"No way! So then you... Win...?"

"That's right! Go for it Superia; annihilate Xoaltl and the rest of his LP! Superia Heavenly Swordslash!" Superia General readied its Claymore, and without hesitation, dashed into Xoaltl, giving a clean swipe, causing Xoaltl to cut in half and explode, lighting up the disappearing darkness.

"Gaaaaaahhhh!" The Cultist was thrown halfway down the alleyway as a result of the force of the attack.

YUFA 1500 - LP - 0 CULTIST

WINNER: YUFA

Yufa immediately felt enraged at the stranger. "Now, tell me who you are, and what you people want with kidnapping innocents! RIGHT NOW! And don't give me the bullshit story about wanting to destroy society, we both know that isn't the truth!" Yufa overbeared the stranger in an intimidation attempt.

"No, no, no! GAAAAAHH!" The stranger pulled off his hood, revealing a burning, demented face Yufa couldn't make out. All the features were contorted and bubbling as the flesh melted away. "This is the punishment for losing! SAVE YOURSELF, BEFORE HE KILLS YOU!" The man fell back, breaking the duel anchor.

"Kill me?! Who?!" After a few more prying attempts, Yufa could tell he'd get no more answers, and before long the man was a bubbling pile of flesh, and a skeleton in burnt robes.

"...Kill me?" Yufa frowned.

 _Welcome back, Duelists! Last week we asked you how to perform a Dark Synchro summon! To do it, you take the level of a dark tuner, and take it away from the level of a non tuner, getting a negative level: This is a Dark Synchro Summon! This week we ask what is meant by the term Strength Classification! Come back for the answer next week!_

 _Cards debuting this chapter:_

Starlegion Starpath

Cometshower Spell Card

You can pay 1000 LP: Special Summon 1 Constellation Monster from your GY, then send this card to the GY. The monster Special Summoned this way is treated as if it were Constellation Summoned. You can only activate 1 "Starlegion Starpath" per turn.

This card is a continuous spell card.

Upon activation, gain 2 Nebula Counters.

Darkhaos Intergration

Continuous Trap

The first time a Special Summoned "Darkhaos" monster you control would be destroyed by battle each turn, it is not destroyed, also you take no damage from that battle. At the end of that battle, destroy the monster which battled your monster. This effect applies to all your Special Summoned "Darkhaos" monsters each turn, once each. If a Special Summoned "Darkhaos" monster you control is destroyed by battle and sent to the GY: You can send this card to the GY, then Special Summon the destroyed monster, and if you do, Special Summon 1 "Darkhaos" Xyz monster from your Extra Deck, whose strength classification is 1 lower than the monster Special Summoned by this effect, by using it as Xyz Material.

Starlegion Necromander

Level 4

ATK/DEF: 1400

If this card is in your GY, you can banish this card: Special Summon 1 Constellation monster from your GY, and if you do, treat it as if it were Constellation Summoned.

Darkhaos Ruler of Shadows, Ylmya

Rank 5

ATK/ 2600 DEF/ 1500

3 level 5 "Darkhaos" monsters

You can detach 1 Xyz material from this card: Draw 2 cards, and if you do, discard 1 card, and if you do that, if the discarded card was a monster, inflict 500 damage to your opponent. You can only use the effect of "Darkhaos Ruler of Shadows, Ylmya" once per turn.

Rank-Up-Magic - Darkhaosform Force

Normal Spell Card

Target 1 DARK Xyz monster you control: Special Summon, from your Extra Deck, 1 DARK Xyz monster which is 1 Rank higher than the monster you targeted with this effect, by using that targeted monster as Xyz material (Xyz material on that card also become Xyz material on the new monster). If you targeted a "Darkhaos" monster this way, you can pay 1000 LP: Special Summon 1 "Darkhaos" monster from your GY, and if you do, use it as additional Xyz material for the monster you are about to summon. An Xyz monster Special Summoned this way cannot be destroyed by battle or by card effects.

CXyz Darkhaos Warlord Xoaltl

DARK/Warrior

Rank 6

ATK/ 3000 DEF/ 2500

4 level 6 DARK monsters

You can detach any amount of Xyz materials from this card, then target 1 monster your opponent controls: Negate its effect, and if you do, decrease its ATK by 1000 for every Xyz material detached. You can target monsters your opponent controls, which were Special Summoned from the Extra Deck, up to the amount of Xyz Materials detached from this card this turn: Destroy them. You can only use each effect of "Darkhaos Warlord Xoaltl" once per turn.

Starlegion Guardian

LIGHT/Warrior

Level 1

ATK/DEF: 0

If your opponent selects a "Starlegion" monster you control as an attack target, you can discard this card: Negate that attack, and if you do, gain 1 Nebula Counter for every monster you control. During either player's turn, you can banish this card from your GY: Special Summon 1 "Starlegion" monster from your GY, but make its ATK DEF 0, except "Starlegion Guardian". You can only use this effect of "Starlegion Guardian" once per turn.

Elite Starlegion Necromancer

Star Clusters 3

LIGHT/Spellcaster

ATK/ 1900 DEF/ 0

3 Nebula Counters and 1 tribute

When this card is Constellation Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 "Starlegion" monster from your GY, except "Elite Starlegion Necromancer". You take no battle damage involving this card. If this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the GY: You can add 1 "Starlegion" monster from your Deck to your hand, whose ATK is equal or lower than the damage you would've taken from that battle.

Starlegion's Sacrificial Sanctuary

Cometshower Spell Card

You can send any amount of Spell/Trap cards you control to the GY: Gain 1 Nebula Counter for each card sent to the GY this way.

This card is a Normal Spell Card.

Upon activation, gain 1 Nebula Counter.

Quick Constellation

Cometshower Spell Card

Constellation Summon 1 Constellation Monster from your Extra Deck or GY.

This is a Quick-Play Spell Card

Upon activation, your opponent loses 1 Nebula Counter.

Double Darkhaos - Blind Rage

Normal Spell Card

Target 1 "Darkhaos" monster you control. It can attack twice this turn's battle phase. Upon its second attack, if it battles an opponent's monster, you can have it gain ATK equal to a monster your opponent controls, except the monster it is battling. After the second attack, destroy the monster targeted with this card's effect. You can only activate 1 "Double Darkhaos - Blind Rage" per turn.

Starlegion Superia General

Level 9

LIGHT/Warrior

ATK/DEF: 0

Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by banishing 2 Constellation Monsters from your GY, and 1 from your field, and cannot be Special Summoned any other ways. When this card is Special Summoned: The original ATK DEF of this card becomes equal to the original ATK DEF of one of the monsters banished to Special Summon this card, and if it does, you can target 1 monster your opponent controls: It loses ATK equal to half the ATK this card gained this way. If this card battles a monster that cannot be destroyed by battle: Banish it at the end of the damage step. You can only control 1 "Starlegion Superia General".


	5. Star Clusters 5

_Sorry I took an unannounced hiatus guys, but school has kept me busy and it was hard juggling the story and school. But it's Christmas break now, so take this as your Christmas Present I guess :P Enjoy!_

 _ **Star Clusters V: Willpower of the Strong**_

A few days after Yufa's incident with the Cultist, he decided to not tell his friends about his encounter. Not only would his friends almost definitely not believe him, especially the supernatural parts, but Tsuyoi was afraid of these rumours, and he was one of the toughest people Yufa knew. Not just that... What could be done? There were no leads from the man, and his death left no means to get one. Telling them would've been a complete waste of time no matter which way you look at it.

Meanwhile, Tsuyoi was outside of school. It was his day off and he'd decided to go get some stronger cards for his deck. He'd gone to Tony's Toy store, and was buying some new packs when, behind him, his name was called. "Tsuyoi!"

Tsuyoi turned around to find Kogeki, his old rival. "Kogeki! Its been a while!" Tsuyoi smiled. He was his strongest opponent back in the day.

"So, you've been moping around the other part of Grandscape, eh? Can't say I blame you, to be honest. Lot more stuff over there"

"Come on now! You know it wasn't like that. Family stuff y'know"

"Oh, sure. But you don't ever come back down! I bet your skills are as low as your loyalty nowadays" Kogeki frowned.

"Oh really? Then how about we prove it now!" Tsuyoi pulled out his disk.

"Couldn't have said it any better myself" Kogeki smirked.

"Then it's settled! Let's...!"

"...DUEL!" They both cried in unison.

 _Grandscape City! 'A wonderous splendour for the most forward-looking tourists!' Such a beautiful place, and around every corner you'd find entertainment! Casinos, Game Stalls, and Arcades! A truly perfect place for any kind of tourist! But best of all, the duelling stadium: Host to the annual Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championships, where duellists aim for the top with the decks they put their hearts and souls into! And Constellation Monsters, whose ethereal powers descended to Earth over this utopic city, revived the classic era of duels!_

TSUYOI 4000 - LP - 4000 KOGEKI

"I'll take the first turn!" Tsuyoi took a card from his hand. "I summon Blackbelt Giant Guzoya!" A giant reptilian creature rose, in karate getup held together by a singular black belt.

ATK: 1700

"I set a card face down and end my turn!"

"Heh! You've gotten soft, Tsuyoi! It's my turn, I draw!" Kogeki smirked. "From my hand, I normal summon Shadow Knight Vaga!" A dark mist formed around them, and an amalgamation rose from it before taking form, as a knight in black armour, holding a large iron sword.

ATK: 1700

"When I control a Shadow Knight monster, I can Special Summon this card from my hand! Appear, Shadow Knight Lite!" The dark mist began to glow a dim, ethereal knight before the new Shadow Knight stood. "If I summon him this way, I can add a Cometshower Spell to my hand!"

ATK: 1000

"S-Shadow Knights! Cometshower Spell?! You can... Constellation summon now...?"

"You got it, Tsuyoi! I'll add Shadow Knight Fright to my hand!" Kogeki nodded. "Then, I'll activate it! This spell allows me to gain a Nebula Counter for each Shadow Knight I control! Furthermore...You receive 400 damage for each of my Shadow Knights!" Kogeki grinned, and watched as Tsuyoi was hit with thick smoke.

"Ghhh...!" Tsuyoi withstood the strain, but only

TSUYOI 3200 - LP - 4000 KOGEKI

KOGEKI'S NEBULA COUNTERS: 2

"Now is the time! I offer up all of my Nebula Counters, and sacrifice Shadow Knight Lite!" Two ethereal, purple lights were emitted from Kogeki's disk, before enveloping Shadow Knight Lite. The three let out a powerful aura, before creating an opening to another dimension. "Power of the elite! Protect me and annihilate my foe! Come to me here and now! Constellation Summon!" A new figure stepped out of the opening, and stood straight."...Shadow Knight Legend Dragoya!" The light around the figure dissipated and revealed a smaller knight, wielding no weapon but a mighty shield, which they stood boldly behind.

STAR CLUSTERS: 2

ATK: 0

"0 ATK? And you had me worried there! Ahaha!"

"Then let it stay that way! I battle! I'll have Vaga attack Blackbelt Giant Guzoya!" The Knight readied his sword, before dashing.

"You're going for a complete KO?! That's... Ghh..." Tsuyoi wondered why such a suicidal attack would ever be considered effective.

"Hah! You think I'd honestly go for such a stupid goal? No chance! So long as I control Dragoya in attack position, my Shadow Knights cannot be destroyed in battle!" Dragoya jumped in the way and blocked Guzoya's dragon kick, before Vaga jumped and sliced down on Guzoya, destroying him instantly.

"That's not all! When Vaga destroys a monster by battle, I can Special Summon one Shadow Knight with 1500 or less points from my deck, in defence position! I choose Shadow Knight Recite!"

The knight stood up, proud and all.

DEF: 1900

"When Recite is Special Summoned, I can add a Cometshower spell to my hand from my graveyard!" Kogeki added Shadow Knight Fright to his hand. "I set these cards and end my turn!"

"My turn, draw!" Tsuyoi thought about his situation more than usual. Having a Constellation Monster, that could stop destruction by battle...

"I activate the Cometshower spell, Blackbelt Strike - Round 2! This gives me a Nebula Counter, and lets me Special Summon a Blackbelt Giant from my graveyard! Appear, Blackbelt Giant Guzoya! And when Guzoya is Special Summoned, I can Special Summon a Blackbelt Giant from my deck too!"

TSUYOI'S NEBULA COUNTERS: 1

"I summon Blackbelt Giant Jairo!"

ATK: 2200

"When Jairo is Special Summoned, I gain a Nebula Counter for each Blackbelt Giant I control, then I can Special Summon 1 Blackbelt Giant from my hand, so long as its ATK & DEF becomes 0!"

TSUYOI'S NEBULA COUNTERS: 3

"I Special Summon Blackbelt Giant Xuria!"

ATK: 1400 - 0

"Xuria's effect activates! I can tribute one other Blackbelt Giant I control to gain a Nebula Counter for every 2 levels the monster had!" He tributed Guzoya, and gained 2 more Nebula Counters.

TSUYOI'S NEBULA COUNTERS: 5

"Now I offer up all 5 counters, and tribute Blackbelt Giant Jairo AND Xuria! Lend me your power, legendary warriors! Arise now and show our opponent your grand power!" The 5 red lights, nebula counters, enveloped the two Blackbelt Giants and send out fire in ripples, before forming a chrysalis. The chrysalis exploded, and shards of diamonds surrounded a light, clearly administering its own gravity, before dispersing.

"Constellation Summon! Star Clusters 5: Blackbelt Heavyweight Freiza!"

TSUYOI'S NEBULA COUNTERS: 0

ATK: 2800

"When Freiza is Special Summoned, I can Special Summon one Blackbelt monster from my graveyard, except for one that I tributed to summon him!" Guzoya rose from the grave once again, before letting out a mighty roar.

"I activate his effect! When I Special Summon him, I can Summon a Blackbelt Giant from my deck! Come forth, Blackbelt Giant Yuzoha!"

ATK: 1200

"When Yuzoha is Special Summoned, I can give all my Blackbelt monsters 300 ATK, then draw a card!"

YUZUHA'S ATK: 1200 - 1500

FREIZA'S ATK: 2800 - 3100

GUZOYA'S ATK: 1700 - 2000

"W-Woah...!" Kogeki gasped. "Damn... That' IS a lot of monsters! Well done, Tsuyoi!"

"That's just the beginning! I'll have Guzoya attack your Dragoya!"

Guzoya lifted its arm, and karate chopped Dragoya, before throwing them into a wall.

"He won't be destroyed, but there is still going to be damage!" Tsuyoi clenched his fist. "Do it!"

"...You really expected me to just take the damage? Pathetic! Trap card: Shadow Knight Retaliation! This trap lets me select the targets of your attacks for this turn! Plus, when you attack my monster, I inflict 500 damage to ya! I'll redirect your attack to my Shadow Knight Recite!"

KOGEKI'S NEBULA COUNTERS: 1

"Ghh...!" Tsuyoi took the damage, grunting as he resisted it.

TSUYOI 2700 - LP - 4000 KOGEKI

"Furthermore, because of Dragoya's effect, they won't be destroyed in battle! Your plan is completely functionless!"

"Not if I use Freiza's effect! I can sacrifice a Blackbelt monster, then Special Summon a Blackbelt monster from my Deck!"

Tsuyoi sacrificed his Blackbelt Giant Yuzoha, before taking a monster from his deck. "Hah! Take this, Blackbelt Giant Rogued!"

DEF: 2000

"When I Special Summon Rogued, 800 damage is inflicted!"

Kogeki gasped, before being taken aback by a rough portion of the Earth, which was dug up by Rogued, who kicked into his chest.

TSUYOI 2700 - LP - 3200 KOGEKI

"With that I end my turn!" Tsuyoi smiled at the small ounce of returning victory that he'd achieved in his last move.

"Not going to lie, a comeback like that after I shut you down so nicely was... Unexpected. Heh, guess I have to take you a little more seriously, now, huh?" Kogeki gave a devilishly smug grin.

"Wait... You weren't... Giving your full effort...?" Tsuyoi frowned.

"Of course not! I had to scout your capabilities first, y'know?"

"Oh... Well, um... It still won't matter! Ehehe!" Tsuyoi was beginning to panic. He wasn't trying... And Tsuyoi was struggling, like that?

"It's my turn. I draw!" Kogeki grinned as he took his card. "I play my set card, Shadow Knight Fright! This spell lets me gain a Nebula Counter for each of my Shadow Knights! I'll get one for Vaga, Dragoya, and Recite!" Kogeki grinned again as the Nebula Counters flew into his disk's compartment.

KOGEKI'S NEBULA COUNTERS: 4

"That's not all! You take 400 damage for each of my Shadow Knights, too!" The card released a beam of darkness, before blasting Tsuyoi into a wall.

"Ghhh... Gahh!" Tsuyoi stood up slowly, smoke emitting from him at a rapid rate. "I activate the effect of Blackbelt Giant Readyguard! If I would take more than 1000 effect damage, I can discard it to make my LP become equal to whatever is the nearest thousand!" Tsuyoi discarded Readyguard.

TSUYOI 2000 - LP - 3200 KOGEKI

"Hah, that better not be all you can take! I use the Spell Card, De-Constellation! This spell allows me to return one of my Constellation Monsters to the Extra Deck, and Special Summon the material used to summon it! Oh, yeah, plus I gain one Nebula Counter upon its resolution!"

KOGEKI'S NEBULA COUNTERS: 5

"Hehehe! Come back to me, Shadow Knight Lite! Now, I sacrifice Lite and Vaga, and offer up all 5 of my Nebula Counters!" The two Shadow Knights touched swords, before 5 bright light enveloped them and sent out ripples of an extremely powerful aura, which caused the foundations of the Toy store to shake and quiver before him. Suddenly, an ethereal light emitted from them, showing a passage to another world.

"Constellation Summon!" Kogeki cried out. "Legendary Knight whom slumbers in eternal despair; rejuvenate the chaos-ridden shadows which stain your blade! Strike down our foes!" A giant knight, half in shadow, crashed down upon the Earth, and lifted their claymore over their shoulders.

"...Shadow Knight Legend Sahari!"

ATK: 3000

KOGEKI'S NEBULA COUNTERS: 0

"When I Special Summon Sahari, I can Special Summon a level 4 or lower Shadow Knight monster from my deck! I Summon Shadow Knight Clarca!"

ATK: 100

"When Clarca is summoned by the effect of a Shadow Knight card, my Nebula Counters become 3, then I can draw 1 card and discard 1 card!"

KOGEKI'S NEBULA COUNTERS: 3

"Now, I discard Shadow Knight Drag Down and draw one card!" Kogeki drew his card, then looked directly at Tsuyoi. "I battle! Sahari attacks Blackbelt Giant Guzoya! Shadow Ravage!" Sahari threw down his claymore, and in a desperate attempt to block his attack, Yuzoha attempts to grab the blade, but Sahari is too strong, and overwhelms Yuzoha nearly effortlessly.

"Draaaaahhh!" Tsuyoi went flying back, and hit the wall, in severe pain, before looking back up at the two Shadow Knights overbearing him and his Blackbelt Giants.

TSUYOI 1000 - LP - 3200 KOGEKI

Tsuyoi struggled to get up, but managed it, before looking back at him. "That's not enough to win!" He cried out.

"Perhaps, but now I can use the effect of my Sahari. When she destroys a monster in battle, her effect decreases the ATK of all your monsters' ATK by half the original ATK of the destroyed monster, and then I switch the battle position of one monster on the field!"

The two giants fell to one knee as Sahari's curse weakened them, letting out small grunts and groans in response.

FREIZA'S ATK: 3100 - 2350

"Now, I'll end my turn!" Kogeki looked on.

"Then I... Draw!" Tsuyoi looked at his card. "I activate the Cometshower Spell: Blackbelt Giant Team Strike!"

"This card's effect lets me Special Summon 1 Blackbelt Giant from my deck, whose level is 1 lower than the Star Clusters of one Blackbelt Heavyweight I control, plus an additional one since my LP is lower than yours!"

Blackbelt Giant Mizuha was summoned.

"I then gain 1 Nebula Counter for every Blackbelt Giant I control!"

TSUYOI'S NEBULA COUNTERS: 3

ATK: 1500

"When Mizuho is summoned successfully, all my monsters' ATK return to normal! I then gain 500 LP for each card returned to normal by this effect, and I can add one Cometshower Spell back to my hand!" Tsuyoi re-added Blackbelt Giant Team Strike.

FREIZA'S ATK: 2350 - 2800

TSUYOI 1500 - LP - 3200 KOGEKI

"Now I offer up my Nebula Counters, and sacrifice Mizuha! Come down from the mountains and stand alongside your master! Constellation Summon!" Tsuyoi yelled out, as the nebula counters surrounded Mizuha and sent out one giant ring of fire, before Mizuho was incinerated and a white glow emerged, before exploding into raw energy, and a figure emerged from the extreme light.

"Gh... What is... what is that...?" Kogeki looked up and saw a new warrior, before it hit the ground and looked directly at Kogeki.

"...Blackbelt Heavyweight Hairo!"

ATK: 2000

TSUYOI'S NEBULA COUNTERS: 0

"I activate his effect! By decreasing his ATK, I can give it in points to another monster I control!"

HAIRO'S ATK: 2000 - 0

FREIZA'S ATK: 2800 - 4800

"Battle! Freiza: Attack Clarca!" Freiza immediately jumped to strike down Clarca, and let out a mighty roar before lifting a fist.

"Hah! You still haven't learned, have you, Tsuyoi?! I activate the effect of Sahari! When one of my Shadow Knights battle, I can tribute Sahari to negate the battle!" Sahari's armour broke open, and she let out a short-lived screech, before disappearing, and Freiza's attack was deflected.

"Grrr... Whatever, I activate Blackbelt Spiritual Release! This revives the Mizuha in my GY, since she left the field this turn, then I'll have Mizuha attack your Clarca, instead!" Guzoya dashed toward Clarca, and brought out its claws, tearing Clarca to shreds through his was thrown back, eyes widened.

"Gaaaahhhh!" He was thrown into the wall by the strike.

TSUYOI 1500 - LP - 1900 KOGEKI

"I set two cards face-down, and end my turn!"

"During the end phase, Sahari's effect. If I tributed it for its effect, I can Special Summon it and add one Shadow Knight card from my Deck to my hand!" Kogeki added Shadow Knight Damion, and Sahari rose from the grave

BLACKBELT HEAVYWEIGHT FREIZA'S ATK: 4800 - 2800

HAIRO'S ATK: 0 - 2000

"It's my turn. I DRAW!" Kogeki knew he had to finish the duel this turn, or Tsuyoi might actually win...

"I summon Shadow Knight Damion!"

ATK: 1000

"When I normal summon Damion, I can add one Cometshower Spell Card from my graveyard to my hand!" He re-added Shadow Knight Fright.

"I then activate Shadow Knight Fright! I gain a Nebula Counter for every Shadow Knight I control, then you lose 400 LP for every Nebula Counter I gained this way!"

The blast from Shadow Knight Fright hit Tsuyoi square in the chest, and Kogeki was showered in a small light.

KOGEKIS NEBULA COUNTERS: 2

TSUYOI 700 - LP - 1900 KOGEKI

"Now, finish this duel here! Shadow Knight Legend Sahari, attack Blackbelt Heavyweight Hairo! Shadow Knight Ravage!" Sahari lifted her claymore, and a purple light was emitted from the blade, before taking a swing, and Tsuyoi couldn't believe what he was seeing. Had he... really lost...? _Next time, on Yu-Gi-Oh! HYPERFORCE!_

 _As Tsuyoi plays as defensively as he can, Kogeki switches to an aggressive playstyle! But just as he does... Tsuyoi sees a chance to take back the duel in his favour!_ "Constellation Summon! Come, my strongest monster!" Tsuyoi and Kogeki looks up in awe at the light above them.

All next time, on Yu-Gi-Oh! HYPERFORCE!

 _Hey, Duellists! Last week we asked you for the meaning of the term Strength Classification! A Strength Classification is a generic way to describe the number of stars or levels of a monster! Next chapter, I will ask you what the Strength Classification of a Constellation Monster is! See you then!_

 _Cards debuting this chapter:_

Blackbelt Giant Guzoya

Level 4

EARTH

Warrior

ATK: 1700 DEF: 200

If this card is Special Summoned by the effect of a "Blackbelt Giant" card: You can Special Summon 1 "Blackbelt Giant" monster from your Deck. If this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the GY: You can add 1 "Blackbelt" Spell/Trap card from your Deck to your hand.

Shadow Knight Vaga

Level 4

DARK

Warrior

ATK: 1700 DEF: 1000

If this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the GY: You can Special Summon 1 "Shadow Knight" monster from your Deck, with 1500 or less ATK, in face-up Defense position. If you control no other monsters, during your Battle Phase: You can pay 1000 LP, and if you do, this card can attack twice this Battle Phase.

Shadow Knight Lite

Level 3

DARK

Warrior

ATK: 1000 DEF: 800

(This card is also always treated as a LIGHT monster).

If you control a "Shadow Knight" monster: You can Special Summon this card (from your hand). If this card is Special Summoned this way: You can add 1 Cometshower Spell/Trap card from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Shadow Knight Lite" per turn.

Shadow Knight Fright

Cometshower Spell

Gain 1 Nebula Counter for every "Shadow Knight" monster you control, and if you do, inflict 400 damage to your opponent for each Nebula Counter you gained this way.

This card is a Normal Spell card.

Upon activation, you gain 0 Nebula Counters.

Shadow Knight Legend Dragoya

Star Clusters 2

ATK: 0 DEF: 2500

2 Nebula Counters 1 tribute

If this card is in face-up Attack Position: "Shadow Knight" monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle.

If this card is in face-up Defense Position: "Shadow Knight" monsters you control cannot be destroyed by card effects.

Shadow Knight Recite

Level 4

ATK: 1500 DEF: 1900

If you control no monsters, besides "Shadow Knight" monsters, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). If this card is Special Summoned: You can add 1 Cometshower Spell card from your GY to your hand.

Blackbelt Strike - Round 2

Cometshower Spell Card

Target 1 "Blackbelt Giant" monster in your GY: Special Summon that target. That monster cannot declare an attack. You can only activate 1 "Blackbelt Strike - Round 2" per turn.

Upon activation, you gain 1 Nebula Counter.

This card is a Normal Spell Card.

Blackbelt Giant Jairo

Level 6

ATK: 2200 DEF: 2100

If this card is Special Summoned by the effect of a "Blackbelt Giant" monster, or if this card is summoned by tributing a "Blackbelt" monster: You can gain 1 Nebula Counter, for every "Blackbelt Giant" monster you control, and you can then Special Summon 1 "Blackbelt Giant" monster from your hand, and if you do, its ATK DEF becomes 0.

Blackbelt Giant Xuria

Level 3

ATK: 1400 DEF: 1000

If this card is Special Summoned by the effect of a "Blackbelt Giant" monster: You can tribute 1 other monster you control, and if you do, gain 1 Nebula Counter for every 2 Strength Classification the tributed monster had.

Blackbelt Heavyweight Freiza

Star Clusters 5

ATK: 2800 DEF: 1800

5 Nebula Counters plus 1 "Blackbelt Giant" 1 monster

(This card is always treated as a "Blackbelt Giant" monster).

When this card is Constellation Summoned: You can target 1 "Blackbelt Giant" monster in your GY, except "Blackbelt Giant Freiza": Special Summon that target. Once per turn: You can tribute 1 "Blackbelt Giant" monster you control, and if you do, Special Summon 1 "Blackbelt Giant" monster from your Deck, whose level is the same as the tributed monster's. If this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the GY: You can pay half your LP, then gain 5 Nebula Counters.

Blackbelt Giant Yuzoha

Level 3

EARTH

Warrior

ATK: 1200 DEF: 700

If this card is Special Summoned by the effect of a "Blackbelt Giant" monster, once per turn: You can have all "Blackbelt" monsters you control gain 300 ATK.

Shadow Knight Retaliation

Cometshower Trap Card

Activate during your opponent's Battle Phase. This turn, when an opponent's monster attacks a "Shadow Knight" monster you control: Inflict 500 damage to your opponent, and if they do, you can select the target of those attacks.

This card is a Normal Trap Card.

Upon activation, gain 1 Nebula Counter.

Blackbelt Giant Rogued

Level 3

EARTH

Warrior

ATK: 0 DEF: 2000

If this card is Special Summoned by the effect of a "Blackbelt Giant" monster: You can inflict 800 damage to your opponent. If this card is tributed as Constellation Material for the Constellation Summon of a Constellation monster, you can target 1 of your banished "Blackbelt Giant" monsters: Special Summon it.

Blackbelt Giant Readyguard

Level 5

EARTH

Warrior

ATK: 2000 DEF: 3000

If this card is Special Summoned by the effect of a "Blackbelt Giant" monster: Your opponent cannot select Warrior monsters you control for an attack, except this one. If this card is in your hand, when you would take 1000 or more points of Effect Damage: You can discard this card, then you take no damage from that effect, and if you do, take damage equal to the amount of LP you need to reach the nearest thousand. If this card is in your GY, except during the turn it was sent there (Quick Effect): You can banish this card, then target 1 "Blackbelt Giant" monster you control: It gains 1000 ATK until the end phase.

De-Constellation

Cometshower Spell Card

Target 1 Constellation Monster you control: Return it to the Extra Deck, and if you do, if its Constellation Material(s) are in your GY: You can Special Summon them.

This card is a Normal Spell Card

Upon activation, you gain 1 Nebula Counter.

Shadow Knight Legend Sahari

Star Clusters 5

Warrior

DARK

ATK: 3000 DEF: 2000

5 Nebula Counters plus 2 monsters

If this card is Constellation Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 "Shadow Knight" monster from your Deck. If this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the GY: You can decrease the ATK DEF of all monsters your opponent controls, by the ATK of the monster this card destroyed in battle. If an opponent's monster declares an attack, you can tribute this card: Negate that attack. At the end of the turn, if this card is in the GY because it was tributed by its effect (and was not negated): You can Special Summon this card, and if you do, you can add 1 "Shadow Knight" card from your Deck to your hand.

Shadow Knight Clarca

Level 2

Warrior/Tuner

DARK

ATK: 100 DEF: 0

If this card is Special Summoned by the effect of a "Shadow Knight" card: You can make your Nebula Counters 3, and if you do, draw 1 card, then discard 1 card. During your standby phase, if this card is in your GY, while you control a Constellation Monster: You can Special Summon this card. "Shadow Knight Clarca" can only be Special Summoned once per turn this way.

Blackbelt Giant - Ninja Strike

Cometshower Trap Card

 _Effect TBA._

Blackbelt Giant Team Strike

Cometshower Spell

(This card is also always treated as a monster while on the field or in the GY)

If your opponent controls an equal amount of, or more, monsters than you do: You can Special Summon 1 "Blackbelt Giant" monster from your Deck. If this card is in your GY: You can banish this card, then Special Summon 1 "Blackbelt" monster from your GY. You can only activate 1 effect of "Blackbelt Giant Team Strike" per turn, and only once that turn.

Upon activation, you gain 1 Nebula Counter, for every "Blackbelt Giant" monster you control, also if your LP is lower than your opponent's, gain an additional counter.

This card is a Normal Spell Card.

Blackbelt Giant Mizuha

EARTH

Warrior

ATK: 1500 DEF: 1000

If this card is Special Summoned by the effect of a "Blackbelt Giant" card: You can have all "Blackbelt Giant" monsters you control whose current ATK is different from its original ATK, makes its ATK equal to its original ATK, and if you do, gain 500 LP for each monster who was affected by this effect, then draw 1 card for every 500 LP gained this way, or add 1 Cometshower Spell Card from your GY to your hand.

Blackbelt Heavyweight Hairo

Star Clusters 3

EARTH

Warrior

ATK: 2000 DEF: 0

3 Nebula Counters plus 1 "Blackbelt Giant" monster

You can reduce this card's ATK by any amount, then target 1 other monster you control: That monster gains ATK, equal to the amount of ATK lost by this effect. These changes last until the end phase. If this card is sent to the GY: You can Special Summon 1 "Blackbelt Giant" monster from your GY, except "Blackbelt Giant Hairo."

Shadow Knight Damion

Level 4

DARK

Warrior

ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000

If this card is Normal Summoned: You can add 1 Cometshower Spell Card from your GY to your hand. If this card is used as Constellation Material for a Constellation Summon: You can add 1 "Shadow Knight" monster from your Deck to your hand.


	6. Star Clusters 6

_Hey guys! Welcome back to HYPERFORCE. Starting from this chapter, I have decided to stop listing the debuted cards at the end of the chapter, as they take an extremely long time to go through, and don't add anything to the actual story overall. Anyhow, enjoy!_

 _ **Star Clusters VI: Ethereal Descent**_

 **Tsuyoi's Field:**

Monsters: Blackbelt Heavyweight Freiza, Blackbelt Heavyweight Hairo.

Spell/Trap cards: 2 set cards.

 **Kogeki's Field:**

Monsters: Shadow Knight Elite Sahari, Shadow Knight Damion

Spell/Trap cards: None

Tsuyoi clenched his fist in an immediate response. There was only one chance...! "Trap card! Blackbelt Giant Ninja Strike!"

"A trap!" Kogeki blinked and looked out.

"This card Special Summons itself as a Blackbelt Giant Token with 1000 ATK and DEF, in DEF position! But that's not all, if I control it, you cannot attack a different monster!"

TSUYOI'S NEBULA COUNTERS: 1

"So be it, then! I attack your Blackbelt Ninja Token! Strike him down! And after this, your monsters will be weak enough for me to destroy! Your efforts are useless!" Kogeki grinned.

"No chance! Tokens don't go to the grave, so you won't be destroying anything!" Tsuyoi smirked. "That's not all! When my token is destroyed, its points comes out of your LP! All 1000 of it!"

Kogeki tensed to try and help himself take the strain of the hit but was soon thrown back into the wall.

TSUYOI 700 - LP - 900 KOGEKI

"Don't think you're safe, yet, Tsuyoi! I activate the Quickplay Cometshower Spell, Shadow Knight Double Strike! This card, if my Shadow Knight destroys a monster in battle, allows me to sacrifice another one of my Shadow Knights, so that one of my other ones may attack once again! Now, I sacrifice Damion, and Sahari can attack once again! Go, Sahari, attack Hairo, and finish Tsuyoi off once and for all! Shadow Demon's Slash!"

KOGEKI'S NEBULA COUNTERS: 3

"Not so fast! I activate another Cometshower Trap, Blackbelt Giant Defensive Strike! This card not only gives me TWO Nebula Counters upon activation, but for this turn, I can select the targets of your attacks! So, attack Freiza instead!" TSUYOI'S NEBULA COUNTERS: 3

"Whatever! I can still deal plenty of damage! Now, strike down Freiza! "Tsuyoi let out a gasp before being overthrown by the massive blast radiating from their fray, before being thrown and smashed into the floor.

"Too bad! Because of Defensive Strike's effect, I take no battle damage that time!"

"H-Haah... That's... all ya got...?" Tsuyoi barely managed to stand. "I activate Freiza's effect! Since you destroyed him, I can pay half my LP to gain 5 Nebula Counters!"

TSUYOI 350 - LP - 900 KOGEKI

Tsuyoi let himself catch his breath, as the five red lights smashed into his disk and entered, granting him the Nebula Counters he knows would lead him to definite victory.

TSUYOI'S NEBULA COUNTERS: 8

The smoke slowly vanished, and the duelists stood straight." Hmph. I end my turn..." Kogeki sighed.

 _This is it..._ Tsuyoi gulped. Anything that could stand in his way now should be eliminated, but... Kogeki, if he has anything... It's over...

"I... Draw!" Tsuyoi took his stance and drew his card.

 _Grandscape City! 'A wonderous splendour for the most forward-looking tourists!' Such a beautiful place, and around every corner you'd find entertainment! Casinos, Game Stalls, and Arcades! A truly perfect place for any kind of tourist! But best of all, the duelling stadium: Host to the annual Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championships, where duellists aim for the top with the decks they put their hearts and souls into! And Constellation Monsters, whose ethereal powers descended to Earth over this utopic city, revived the classic era of duels!_

Tsuyoi looked at his card, before looking back on the field. "I normal summon Blackbelt Giant Grandior! Then, I sacrifice my Blackbelt Giant Grandior and Blackbelt Heavyweight Hairo, as well as offering up all 8 of my Nebula Counters!" The 8 counters rose up, and the two Blackbelts jumped high, floating alongside them. "Now, open the portal to another world!" The eight Nebula Counters enveloped the two monsters, forming a red chrysalis, and crashing onto the ground, causing an explosion of raw energy. "Constellation Summon! Blackbelt Heavyweight Master Yusaroh!"

ATK: 3000

"I activate the effect of my Yusaroh! When he's Special Summoned, he gains 200 ATK DEF for every Blackbelt Monster in my GY! Go, Blackbelt Retribution!"

Yusaroh's ATK: 3000 - 4200

 _This is it! This duel's over!_ Tsuyoi grinned. "Battle! Go, Yusaroh! Attack Shadow Knight Legend Sahari and finish him once and for all!"

"Hah! Have you forgotten Sahari's effect, Tsuyoi?! Your attacks are nothing!" Kogeki returned.

"It doesn't matter! When Yusaroh battles, you can't activate cards or effects until after the battle!" Tsuyoi grinned, before clenching his fist in victory.

"W-What?! Well, um..." _This can't be right... Tsuyoi has been behind the whole duel, how has he suddenly... come back...?_ Kogeki sweat a little.

"Finish him! Supremacy Strike down!" Yusaroh jumped up, and lifted a fist, before punching Sahari so hard it pierced through Sahari's armour and body, causing Sahari to let out a cry of pain and was thrown back, but he made no noise. _After all that... I... Lose...?_

After the smoke cleared, the final verdict was:

TSUYOI 350 - LP - 0 KOGEKI

WINNER: TSUYOI

Kogeki lay there for a second, and Tsuyoi stood; nothing said. But, after a second, Kogeki got up, smiling. "That was a great duel, Tsuyoi. You duelled well. Got to be honest, you surprised me with Yusaroh. He's really strong." He shook Tsuyoi's hand.

"Yeah, I really thought you had me there. Sahari is really tough as well!" Tsuyoi smiled and they stopped shaking hands.

 _Meanwhile, at Yufa's house_

By the end of Tsuyoi's duel, school had ended and Yufa had picked up Maxie and returned home. "I'm home!" He called out, which was followed by a few barks from Maxie.

His aunt, Minnchi, popped her head around the corner. "Hello, Yufa!" She smiled, and gave Maxie a quick pet, before getting a few barks in happiness, in return, before leaving. Yufa had lived with his aunt and uncle ever since he had to evacuate where he lived last, and he hadn't seen his parents since that day...

Yufa got upstairs, and after while petting Maxie, he looked through his deck, looking for any faults or inconsistencies he could correct. After a few minutes of doing so, he thought back on his encounter with the man in the alleyway.

"...Before he kills me...? Who is... This guy?"

He thought about it a while longer, before realizing. "The one that killed him... The method was slow. Cleary intended to be horrifically painful. And he didn't even need to be there, or anyone needed to be there..." He realized he was talking to himself, and in case his Aunt was listening, he decided to say things over in his head. _And he... Is targeting... Me...?_ Yufa gulped, and sighed...

 _I just... Don't understand..._

 _ **Unknown Laboratory Location**_

Somewhere, far out of Grandscape City, a complex of labs was situated in what was near enough the middle of nowhere. In it, a man sits at his desk, in a typical day like any other. He had a rather large build himself, and had black hair, spiked back. His bright green eyes contrasted against his deep tan, and his nose and lips were moderately upturned. There he sat, studying what he always did: Constellations. Most notably, the Zodiac Signs. Suddenly, without any warning but a pattern, his equipment detected vast amounts of signals, coming from one in particular: The Ram. Curious, he pulled out his deck box, and from it retrieved a specific card, which was resonating with each individual signal the electromagnetic detector could pick up on.

"What... What do you want...?" He looked at the monster. A red card, with ten blue stars, surrounded by green spheres. A Star Clusters Ten Constellation monster.

"It's time...?" His deep voice bellowed and echoed throughout the room in the laboratory, before concluding what he needed to do.

"...So, you do want me to meet them, at last...?" He spoke, seemingly to himself or his monster.

"Very well..." He sighed and turned off his equipment. "Guess I should get ready for the long trip..." The strange scientist turned off his equipment and packed up what he could; some food, basic water rations, and spare fuel for his journey. Going to Grandscape City would be an 8-hour road trip at least, and besides, it wasn't exactly the most comfortable journey, considering he'd have to overcome a mountain and at least a few steep roads along the way. But regardless, he was protected from above, and he'd do anything to complete his mission...

 **The Next Day, Back in Grandscape City...**

As per usual, Yufa Goyami awoke to the monotone sound of a dreary Alarm Clock. Awaking groggily, he sorted the mop on his head, and instead of getting dressed in his typical attire, he decided to put on a blue jacket over his t-shirt, which had small pockets and small lightning bolts over the back and front. Picking up his deck, he himself decided to get to work on his win ratio, for the upcoming world championship. As young as Yufa was, he had no doubts in him being able to succeed in not only entering the competition but winning it as well. And maybe, if he does, then he can duel the world champion, and he himself will..."Gaaaaahhh!" A piercing scream echoed through the relaxed street, changing it from its calm state to a feel of anxiety and fear. "What the hell...?" Yufa was immediately alerted and dashed to where the piercing scream seemed to come from. "No... Not again...!" He looked down at the civilian, who had been corroded away, his face melted and seemingly mauled, but Yufa knew the cause was them damn cultists...!"You... You can't stop them, they're... Much too powerful! Save yourself...!" The man let out a last, elongated groan, before he stopped moving; his eyes wide open, not saying let out a sigh, before looking at the dead man straight in the eyes. "I'm sorry, but I can't let that pass. I will avenge you, even if I don't know you. This isn't right, and I'll set it right... By doing to him what he did to you!" Yufa quickly set off after the hooded man, clearly a cultist, whom had run on sight of Yufa. He quickly caught up to him and shouted. "Hey, you!" He clenched his fist, and the figure stopped, his last step releasing a seemingly ominous wave of despair. "Huh?" Yufa blinked.

The man turned and faced Yufa directly. "Yufa Goyami. You have been tried with the death of our ally and have been found guilty. Your plead is irrelevant, and you do not have the right to remain silent. You will burn, melt, and corrode; painfully and horrifically. I am your Executioner." He activated his duel disk.

"Ghh... There's no way in _hell_ I'm letting you get one up on me! Not after what I just saw..." Yufa retorted.

"Ah, but you cannot stop me. The man you defeated before was merely a grunt. He had no part in most of our plans and had the weakest deck available to him. Me, on the other hand..." His deck was shuffled.

Yufa's deck had finished shuffling, before gulping. "Save your words for your skills! Duel!"

YUFA 4000 - LP - 4000 CULTIST

INTRUSTION RULE: PERMITTED

"Intrusion? You're not gonna ambush me when I whoop the floor with you, are you?"

"...Perhaps. We'll find out, won't we?" The cultist seemed to have decided he will go first. "I Normal Summon Barlunka, Living Sword of Darkhaos!" A sword fell from the sky, before the Executioner Cultist caught it and held it over his shoulder, similarly to a Claymore. "I then activate my monster's effect; I can discard one card from my hand, then Special Summon one more Darkhaos monster from my hand! I discard Furiza, Warlock of Darkhaos; then I Special Summon the Dark Tuner; Thusha, Pyrokinetic of Darkhaos!"

LEVEL: 5 ATK: 2000

"Now, I Dark Tune the level 1 Barlunka to the level 5 Thusha! I merge the powers of hell with the weaponry serving them for millenniums that have passed and are to come! Ravage the world with your vicious teeth and demolishing claws! Dark Synchro Summon!"

The two monsters formed a circle of black spikes, totalling four. The four spikes let out four equidistant bolts of blue lightning, then crashing down upon the tarmac they stood upon.

1 - 5 = -4

"Appear! Yaksha, Guardian Spirit of Darkhaos!"

DEF: 2500

"When I use Thusha as Dark Synchro material, I can inflict 800 damage to the opponent!"

"Graaahhh..." Yufa fell to one knee, clutching his chest in agony as blue flames erupted from his graveyard.

YUFA 3200 - LP - 4000 EXECUTIONER CULTIST

"I set one card and end my turn." The Cultist spoke slowly.

"Finally. It's my turn, I draw!" Yufa studied his hand. "I... I activate the Cometshower Spell card; Meteor Rain! This lets me discard a card, and then I inflict 600 damage to you!" Yufa discarded Starlegion Soldier Apprentice, and inflicted 600 damage; to which, the Cultist didn't flinch, despite the effects clearly damaging him.

YUFA'S NEBULA COUNTERS: 1

YUFA 3200 - LP - 3400 EXECUTIONER CULTIST

"Next, since you control a monster while I don't, I can Special Summon Starlegion Descendant from my hand!"

ATK: 1900

"When I Special Summon Descendant, I can Special Summon one Starlegion monster from my GY! I Special Summon Starlegion Soldier Apprentice!" Soldier Apprentice rose up from the ground, showered in light, and lifted a crossbow. "Upon being Summoned, I can gain 2 Nebula Counters!"

YUFA'S NEBULA COUNTERS: 3

"Now, I sacrifice Descendant all three Nebula Counters! Let's take this up to the stars!" The Nebula Counters formed a shield around Yufa, before a grand spire of light erupted from the top of the shield. In the sky, a small aura scrambled away from the spire, before opening a portal to another world.

"Constellation Summon! Star Clusters 3; Elite Starlegion Parabyte!"

A giant parasite, roughly 4 metres tall, and made of what seemed to be pixels, crashed down upon the Earth in a ray of shimmering light, before opening its pores and lifting their mechanical tentacles.

ATK: 2200

"I activate its effect! Whilst on my field, I can once per turn negate the effects of one other monster I control, then he gains ATK equal to half the ATK of the negated monster!" Parabyte attached itself to Soldier Apprentice, before absorbing energy from

PARABYTE'S ATK: 2200 to 2700

"Battle! Parasyte attacks your Yaksha! Strike it down, now!" Parabyte let out a screech, before lifting a frontal tentacle and smashing down upon Yaksha. "During the turn I use Parabyte's effect, if it battles a Defence Position monster, I can inflict piercing battle damage straight to ya!" Again, the Cultist failed to react in any discernible way

YUFA 3200 - LP - 3200 EXECUTIONER CULTIST

"Now, go Starlegion Soldier Apprentice! Attack directly!" Soldier Apprentice struck down upon the Cultist, and other than giving a little flinch, the Cultist wasn't very responsive.

YUFA 3200 - LP - 2200 EXECUTIONER CULTIST

"I set one card, then end my turn!" Yufa smiled, content with his plays. "Trap card. Darkhaos Overhaul." The Cultist spoke, preventing Yufa from speaking further. "During the end phase of the turn my Dark Synchro Monster is destroyed as a result of battle or card effect, I can pay 1000 of my LP, then banish one Dark Synchro and the materials I used to summon it from my Graveyard, to use materials from my hand as Dark Synchro Material."

"Dark Synchro... From your hand?!" Yufa looked on, powerless, as the Cultist took two monsters from his hand.

"I Dark Tune the level 10 Dark Tuner, Draconis, Dragon of Darkhaos, and the level 5 Reshan, Malevolent Spirit of Darkhaos. Two ancient spirits; converge like the universes and bring out a warrior bringing despair over all things! I Dark Synchro Summon!" A dragon, and a spirit representing a skeletal figure, appeared behind and beside the Cultist. The Dragon roared out a chilling screech, before disappearing into 10 shadow-ridden, spiked, black spheres; they then proceeded to pierce through the spirits ectoplasmic layer, and crushed the defenceless spirit. From it, five of the ten spiked spheres revealed themselves, and circled around with lightning being conducted through each one.

"I Dark Synchro Summon!" For the first time, the Cultist showed emotion; cruel and hateful, yet ecstatic, and undoubtedly insane. "Negative Level FIVE! Flaroskhi, Ancient Knight of Darkhaos!"

From the overbearing darkness, where the circle of lightning and shattered, a spirit with a sword made from blue flames jumped out and crashed onto the ground, before looking at Yufa directly with its infinitely changing eye colours, and stood, grinning.

"It can... See me...?" Yufa had no doubts; the Warrior was staring _directly_ at Yufa; not quite through him, but right at him.

"Hmm... I use the effect of Draconis! When I use it as material for a Dark Synchro Summon, I can Special Summon a level 4 or lower Darkhaos monster from my Main Deck! Appear: Shadura, the Darkhaos Knight!"

ATK: 1600

"Additionally, when I use Reshan as Dark Synchro material, I can increase the ATK of one of my Darkhaos monsters by 600 points, until the end phase!"

FLAROSHKI'S ATK: 2700 to 3300

PARABYTE'S ATK: 2700 - 2200

"Now, my turn!" The Cultist seemed ready to unleash a severe attack, drawing a card before pulling a small stance.

"I battle! Go, Flaroshki: Attack Elite Starlegion Parabyte! Flaresword Burst!" The decrepit soldier lifted its steel alloy sword, before it heated up and set alight. The warrior jumped up, and howling, struck down upon the Soldier. Yufa didn't bother responding; he knew that monster was a Dark Synchro monster, and as a result, he knew his Trap wasn't just ineffective, but completely out of commission until Flaroshki's assault had ended. The blast incinerated Parabyte, and following a screech, the monster was demolished, and Yufa was sent flying back, followed by a cry for help.

YUFA 2700 - LP - 2200 EXECUTIONER CULTIST

"Now I use the effect of Flaroshki! If it destroys a monster in battle, it gains a 300 point boost for every other Darkhaos Effect Monster I control!"

FLAROSHKI'S ATK: 3300 - 3600

"Now go, Shadura! Take down Starlegion Apprentice!" Shadura struck down upon Soldier Apprentice, destroying him immediately. For Yufa, his body was surrounded by a purple, curse-like aura, and he was forced onto one knee in agony.

"G-Gahhhhh! Tshhk..." As the curse faded, Yufa seemed to completely collapse.

YUFA 1500 - LP - 1200 EXECUTIONER CULTIST

"Now, I activate the Spell Card: Darkhaos Shatter Strike! This quickplay Spell allows me to tribute one Darkhaos Monster I control and allow one of my Darkhaos Monsters to Attack directly!" Shadura was annihilated, and was absorbed into Flaroshki's armour, empowering him immediately.

Yufa tried to lift his exhausted body but couldn't even begin to rise. Those attacks... They were so much more powerful than the other Cultist's strikes. The concrete in the corner of his right eye were blurring in and out of view, he... Wasn't sure. Had the Cultist attacked yet? Is this what death... Felt like...?

As if from nowhere, one voice echoed; Robotic, and potent: "Intrusion Penalty: 2000 LP."

A new man stood, in a lab coat and red shirt underneath, imprinted with a symbol Yufa couldn't recognise, possibly due to its complexity, or due to his sight fading in and out.

"I activate the effect of Regalram of Protection, Rohmazu. When a direct attack is declared, I can Special Summon it and end the battle phase. Then, I gain 1 Nebula Counter for each Strength Classification the monster that battled had." A ram, roughly 1 and a half meters tall, ran right into Flaroshki's thigh, and he fell backwards, clearly dazed.

As if mimicking his monster, the Cultist was silent for a moment as he processed what just happened. "Who... Are you...?" He looked directly at him.

The researcher looked back at them, before smirking and replying in a deep, yet dangerous voice. "Just a researcher from out of the country. Call me Tobias." He gave a back an extremely cold stare, before lifting his disk.

TOBIAS' NEBULA COUNTERS: 5

"Grr... I end my turn." The Cultist clenched his fist.

FLAROSHKI'S ATK: 3600 - 3000

"In that case, it's my turn. I draw." Tobias looked at his hand, calm. "I activate the Cometshower Field Spell Card, Regalram Mob Tribe. This Field Spell grants me 2 Nebula Counters upon activation and protects the summoning's of my Regalram monsters from being negated or being chained to. Additionally, I can once per turn discard one card to gain an additional Nebula Counter." Tobias discarded Regalram of the Shadows, Nekises, and gained another Nebula Counter.

TOBIAS' NEBULA COUNTERS: 5 - 7 - 8

"Now, I activate the effect of Regalram of the Shadows, Nekises. If you control more monsters than me, and the only monsters in my GY are Regalrams, I can Special Summon it to my field, provided I banish it once its left the field."

Nekises rose in a plethora of shadows, with a face exposing half of a skull, and smoke bellowing from its nostrils.

"That's a nice warrior you've got there. Shame it won't be enough for this attack! I tribute both my Regalrams and offer up all 8 Nebula Counters! Reveal yourself, portal leading to the Astral Plane! Shatter the fragile darkness with the power you hold!" The 8 counters surrounded the two rams, and a sphere of pure energy generated around them, followed by a kind of aura; mystic and beautiful, glowing wonderfully bright, pushing itself into the sphere. Finally, it was embedded by an even more brilliant light, over the sphere, forming what appeared to be constellation of Aries.

"I Constellation Summon! Regalram Ancient of the Light Bringer, Hausuo!" As if on command, the sphere began to crack and fracture, and an enthralling light was emitted from the mystic orb. The orb's walls eventually gave way, and exploded, causing mass amounts of light and heat energy to surge all down the alleyway. As the light dimmed over time, the shadow of a monster could be seen, before coming into full view: A ram, but different. This one was taller than even an ordinary human, at least 2 and a half metres tall.

ATK: 3000

"This monster... Is going to destroy you! And any friends that you try to bring into this assault!" Tobias straightened his posture. "I activate the effect of my Hausuo! During the turn it was Constellation Summoned, the effects of all your face-up cards are negated for the remainder of the turn! Furthermore, neither of us can activate cards or effects, except for his own effect, for this turn!"

"Wait! But that means..." The Cultist looked at Flaroshki, before gulping.

FLAROSHKI'S ATK: 3000 - 2700

"So, I can't use anything?! You gotta be kidding..." The Cultist realised that he could probably still survive this turn, even if the opponent had that strong of a monster... He just needed to get through this, and then next turn he...

"Battle! Hausuo, attack Flaroshki, Ancient Knight of Darkhaos! Lightray Shatter!" The Ram let out a howl, not possible by ordinary members of the species, before emitting intense light through its mouth. Flaroshki was powerless; before it could even defend itself, it was consumed by the extreme light, and as the blue flames around its skull were dimmed and put out, it fell apart and was reduced to piles of dust. Meanwhile, the Cultist shook in pain, finally feeling it through the curse.

"Ghhh... Doesn't matter... If that's all you have to... offer..."

TOBIAS 2000 - LP - 900 EXECUTIONER CULTIST

"If _that's all_ I have to offer? No, not even close. I promised this monster would destroy you, and here's how! Not only can Hausuo attack twice per battle phase, but when it destroys another monster in battle, I can banish a Regalram from my grave, and they gain 1000 attack points until the end of the turn!"

HAUSUO'S ATK: 3000 - 4000

"Now go again, Hausuo! Finish him off, with Shatterspear Dawnscreech!" The ram let out another ear-piercing howl, but as the light was emitted from its mouth, it began to converge and take shape, as a spear. The Spear struck the Cultist through the heart, and before releasing a scream that got cut off, two robotic voices was heard.

INTRUSION PENALTY: 2000 LP

From the distance, two more Cultists walked up, slowly, to the duel. They were clearly trying to be intimidating, but Tobias wasn't afraid. "So, you're hunting in packs now? Not that it matters." Tobias watched as Shadura exploded, and sent the Executioner Cultist flying

"Gaaaaaaaaahhh!" The Cultist called out.

TOBIAS 2000 - LP - 0 EXECUTIONER CULTIST - 2000 CULTIST - 2000 CULTIST

"Now there's two of us! He has no chance in winning now!" The Cultists howled with maniacal laughter, before Tobias' cough cut their laughter short.

"Now it's the end of my Battle Phase, and you two...Joined at the worst time. Worst for you, anyway."

"The hell are you talking about? Just end your turn, so we can squash you like the bug you are!" The Cultists retorted, giggling between them.

"Then I should inform you of my Hausuo's final effect. See, if they battled this turn, but inflicted no damage to my opponent... I can tribute them, and inflict damage to my opponent, equal to its ATK!" Tobias' voice echoed with heroic intention, effectively declaring that he had defeated the Cultists before their turn even began.

"That's nice n' all, but you inflicted damage to our buddy over there! That's why we're duelin' in the first place, ya nitwit!" The second Cultist giggled as a final response.

"Hmm... True, however..." Tobias pulled a face, as if he were thinking.

"Hm?" The Cultists stopped laughing, before looking right at Tobias with stern, cold faces.

"The opponent _I_ inflicted damage to is no longer in the duel, and you two..." He pointed his right gloved index and middle fingers at the two Cultists, before continuing. "...Haven't suffered a single point this Battle Phase." Tobias allowed himself a little chuckle, before realizing he was wasting time. "That's enough." He looked back at them, with a more terrifying stare than they could manage against him. "Time that I got rid of you all! I activate Hausuo's effect! I can tribute it at the end of my Battle Phase and inflict damage to you equal to his ATK! This is the end for you!" Hausuo looked up at the sun, before releasing one final howl; in that moment, all seemed silent, and Hausuo dissipated into nothingness, releasing light at all angles, followed by a large surge of energy, that sent the two Cultists back into separate buildings, whilst 2000 - LP - 0 CULTISTS

WINNER: TOBIAS

As before, the Cultist's punishments were their melting flesh. As it began, Tobias looked away; despite being used to it, he couldn't stand it. The flesh always bubbled and flowed across each other, and the damn screaming from them... They brought it upon themselves, but even then... Not to mention the godforsaken smell that erupted from the body, so instead he looked over at the unconscious Yufa. "So, you're the boy the Gods called me here for... If you are who I think you are, Yufa Goyami... I'm sorry, but our future is reliant on you." _Next time, on Yu-Gi-Oh! HYPERFORCE!_

 _While the World Championships draw nearer, Yufa meets Tobias; a man sent with a mission from the Gods to defeat the Cult of Chaos. Could there be something even darker than the Cult hiding in the shadows...?_

All next time, on Yu-Gi-Oh! HYPERFORCE!

 _Hey there, Duelists! Last time I asked you what the Strength Classification of a Constellation Monster is. The answer is a Star Cluster! For the next chapter, I will ask you the following: What are the four different types of trap cards you can have? See ya next time!_


	7. Star Clusters 7

_**Star Clusters VII: Shadow of the Oncoming Chaos**_

After the duel, Tobias picked up the unconscious Yufa and took him to a discrete location far away from where the Duel had taken place. By now, he'd expect that the bodies would have evaporated. After all, he'd seen it all before. A few minutes after the melting process, the soft tissue would lose viscosity, and become a water-like substance, before evaporating into the air. The idea of that was disgusting, however; the idea that any water he could be drinking was one of his deceased enemies…

To shake his mind off the disturbing thought, he focused on trying to wake Yufa. He'd been out for a good half an hour, and despite the run-down area he'd chosen to converse being dangerous in terms of foundations and construction, the area was almost completely overrun by gangs. At any moment, they could be assaulted, even if he was sure that they were no threat to him, Yufa was possibly an easy target. He couldn't even take out one Cultist, after all. How was he supposed to prevent the return of The Embodiment? Even if he was The Descendant…?

About twenty minutes later, Yufa awoke; a large inhale was followed by Yufa's attempt at opening his eyes, before rubbing them in hopes of aiding his blurred vision. "W-What…?" Yufa looked around. From what he could make out, he could see a sort of run-down building, like a restaurant, that went out of business decades ago… Next to him, he could make out a kind of voice. As time passed, it became clearer.

"Yufa…? Yufa…?!" The voice spoke, and because of the tone in which it called his name, he immediately assumed it was Shirumi.

"Alright, alright…" Yufa sat up a little, his face showing a jaded expression, most likely caused from the Cult.

"Who's Shirumi? One of your buddies?" A man in a white lab coat, and some shirt with various symbols on it, walked in front of him, sat opposite him, and took a swig from an energy drink. "Want one?" Without waiting for an answer, the man took another drink and threw it over to Yufa, to which Yufa sluggishly caught it, before realising it wasn't Shirumi and jolted upright.

"Who the hell are you?!" He immediately began interrogating the man and pointed a finger right at him. "You're not one of them Cultist freaks, are you?! What happened to your buddies?! What happened… to that… duel…?" Yufa slowly lowered the finger and looked at the man with an intense stare. The man wasn't wearing a hood, nor was he trying to kill Yufa like previous encounters with the Cult had shown.

"No. I'm not a member of the Cult of Chaos, and between me and you… You nearly lost that duel. Lucky the intrusion penalty was allowed, so I could intrude and defeat the Cultists for you." Tobias took another swig from the drink, depleting it, and getting another. "There was three in total." He took a swig.

"And you defeated them all? When I couldn't defeat one? Don't make me laugh." Yufa smiled and looked back at the man. "I asked for your name." Yufa's smile faded into a serious expression, as he demanded an answer to the question he asked twice.

"My name is Tobias Winchester. I came to this City to look for someone important. Someone I fear doesn't quite realise their own importance within this war for peace." Tobias sighed as he knew what Yufa was going to ask next.  
"Tobias, then? You have any idea who you're after? I could try to help you, if they're that important in trying to fight the Cult." Yufa began to take sips from his own drink.

"It'd be easier to explain everything from the beginning. But it's a ridiculously long story. You sure you want to listen now? It's pretty late, won't your aunt be worrying about you by now?" Tobias frowned.

"Wow. You're a real stalker, huh?" Yufa said half-jokingly, but in all honesty was creeped out by how much the man knew about him. "Fine. If I am going to be helping you to find this person, tell me everything. Besides, I usually stay out late nowadays, especially with the Cult lurking around. Somebody has to step in their way, right?" Yufa gave a massive grin, empowered with self-righteousness – but above all – egotism.

"Don't act too high and mighty. You _did_ just get your ass handed to you by one of them. You're lucky to be alive, Goyami."

"Aaaanyway" Yufa coughed. "This, uh… Story? About the Cult?" He continued to grin, despite Tobias' frown.

"Right." Tobias took a deep breath. "The whole thing begins millions of years ago. The exact year is unknown, since it predates the Earth itself. There were two separate entities, with names lost to time. As a result, we dubbed them two aliases: The Embodiment of the Future, and their greatest enemy; The Embodiment of Chaos. These two were near identical in both power and intellect. Their only difference was what they hoped to achieve. Whilst the Embodiment of the Future wanted a prosperous universe with trillions of species and worlds, the Embodiment of Chaos wanted nothing but to rule it as a supreme tyrant. The two went to extreme lengths to outwit the other, starting a feud that lasted well over 6 billion years…" Tobias stopped to take a sip.

"A six-billion-year battle? Sounds intense." Yufa blinked. He genuinely couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was this man insane? Or was he part of a cult at war with Chaos'? He supposed that, either way, there was no way there could be any kind of proof to his story.

"I can tell you don't believe me at all, Yufa." Tobias sighed. He wondered if there was any point in continuing at all. Yufa wasn't about to help him or any of his friends out and would likely continue his own course against the Cult and get himself killed regardless. But, as if something was forcing him to go on, he continued telling the story. "These two began to focus on a planet. One in which walking apes had become something new; one that had _evolved._ And they saw the potential evolution could provide toward their victory."

"So, they used us to fight? If that's true, how come we didn't know?" Yufa crossed his arms, as if trying to show Tobias there was no way he was buying anything he was telling him, and that Tobias couldn't convince him otherwise.

"Because we didn't know. See, they didn't use our _living_ body. They waited until after our deaths and used our souls instead. See, The Embodiment of the Future had thought that The Embodiment of Chaos had no idea about Earth, and so the Embodiment of the Future used the souls that held the most 'good'. More specifically, the ones that had hope. Of course, no single organism contains purely hope, and so they would extract the despair from them and toss it into the endless space. Eventually, they used the rocks that they had smashed together into a planet, and the hope from human souls, to create their own species, which even today we still don't know the name of. Regardless, little did they know, the Embodiment of Chaos was collecting the discarded despair, and used it to create their own other species on a planet they also forged out of flames and willpower. This planet was home to this species, which was unlike any other. As it came to the end of the war, roughly two hundred thousand years ago now, their two armies fought endlessly in a tiresome battle. It was only when The Embodiment of the Future came up with an idea to destroy all of their opposition, to which their army agreed." Tobias stopped, as if the next part of the story was somehow difficult to say. Not necessarily to explain, but as if it hurt him directly.

"Um… What did the Embodiment of the Future do, exactly?" Yufa whispered, not sure if he should push Tobias any further to say it. If the uneasy expression on his face had anything to say, it'd definitely be some kind of warning to Yufa.

Instead of lashing out as Yufa expected, Tobias instead shook his head slightly and blinked, as if he had merely zoned out, and looked at Yufa. "Sorry, um… They absorbed their entire army into their one being, and in a great outburst of power, tore the Embodiment of Chaos to shreds, and caused their entire army to burn up and disappear in gaseous forms. Naturally, such a large outburst of energy came at a price. Their life. They slowly died not long after, their mission complete, and leaving no regrets behind. At the end of it all, they left one gift, in the form of a gene. This gene would pass down from generation to generation, and as a disguise, could not be inherited. This means anyone in any family on the entire planet can hold this gene, and it means that it can't be passed down to the next generation to stay within a family. We call them The Descendent."

"But that's… Impossible. Scientifically, that can't happen. Unless the gene itself spreads out, you can't-" Yufa tried to speak, but was quickly interrupted.

"Yes. Normally that would be impossible. But the thing is, this entity that created this gene isn't a typical being. Their abilities were on par with what most beliefs would consider not far off God-Level."

"But that's also impossible. For any one being to be nigh-Omnipotent… It can't happen. Right?" Yufa didn't know if it was just the way Tobias was telling his story, or If there was some genuine truth to this story, but Yufa was afraid. As if he was actually _believing_ it.

"Fortunately, and unfortunately… It's not. In fact, the method in which they became so powerful in the first place is so terrifying, any being could actually do it, if they know how." Tobias sighed.

"Oh, really? And how do they do this, exactly?" Yufa didn't care if it was all truth or not anymore. He wanted to know this. He deserved to know.

"There's this… Power. A kind of… Force. One that predates everything. Not just our universe, not just any potential parallel universes. It quite literally predates the multiverse as we know it. Everything that exists, everything that has ever existed. We call them… HYPERFORCE." Tobias paused.

"HYPERFORCE? So… What are they, exactly? I mean, in more detail, if you have any…" Yufa was intrigued in this HYPERFORCE.

"There is very little we know of them. We know that as one part of HYPERFORCE exists, there must be an opposing force; as if they are constantly trying to balance themselves. We believe some may be HYPERFORCE but are unsure. For example, we think Numeron may be a part of HYPERFORCE. We also think the very essence of Life is bound to HYPERFORCE. If that is true, that means Death must also be a part of it…"  
"…Constantly trying to balance themselves out. You speak like these forces are sentient? Besides… If Life and Death are a part of this HYPERFORCE, doesn't that mean it's possible for someone to control both? If they happen to get control of them? That's kind of… terrifying." Yufa gulped, but quickly to avoid Tobias thinking he was afraid, even though he was. Looking down for a moment, he shook his head and looked at Tobias. "Wait, so… How exactly does the Cult of Chaos tie into all of this?" Yufa was hoping to return to the original focus of their conversation, to stray away from the horrific ideas Tobias was talking about.

"Right… My apologies." Tobias coughed, catching onto Yufa's hint to change the subject, to which he was more than happy to do. "The Cult… And I can't believe I would even need to say this… The Cult are hoping to revive The Embodiment of Chaos." Tobias shook his head, to nobody in particular.

"They're trying to revive The Embodiment of Chaos? What the hell for?" Yufa frowned, partially angry, and partially confused. "How would they even go about it?"

"We're not sure. We don't even know it's possible… But if our theory on the HYPERFORCE of Life is correct, then… They may have figured out a way to control its vast power. That's assuming they even know where it is, and how to get to it. It could literally be anywhere in the entire universe." Tobias crushed the can that originally contained the energy drink and threw it beside him. "Even so…" He whispered before leaning forward. "A one in a trillion chance is still more than zero percent. And if all we know, the Cult may even go beyond this planet, or even the Milky Way. If it's really bad, it could even go beyond the Andromeda… But that's just a bit of speculation. The fact is, we don't exactly know what they're doing, but from their recent actions, it does seem like their harbouring souls for something. Why else would they be killing innocents, if not for the very essences the two Embodiments used to build their army, right? Who knows…" Tobias lay back and sighed, before rubbing his face with the palms of his hand and looked up. "It's all just so complex. And far beyond anything anybody could have imagined. It can't just ever be a simple solution for once, can it? It's all just too damn much all the time!" Tobias realised he was talking to himself by this point and looked right at Yufa. "Uh, sorry."

"Yeah… No worries." Yufa gave a weird look to Tobias. He was talking to a genuine madman. But nonetheless, he was also confident that the madman we was speaking to knew what he was talking about.

Not too long after, Yufa decided it was time to leave. "Well, enjoy your hunt, Tobias. I'll help out in any way I c-"

"Well, well… What do we have here?" Two larger men, definitely not Cultists, but evidently looking for trouble, walked out behind a pile of scrap metal and looked directly at the two young men.

"Looks like fresh meat, boss. They are in our territory, after all!" The smaller one let out a high-pitched laughter and posed an eerie grin that was meant to intimidate Yufa and Tobias. Instead, Yufa sighed and shook his head, before looking at the two gangsters.

"This place is actually unmarked, and we were here first. So, if anything, it should be ours." Yufa retorted. He'd had a rough day, and the last thing he wanted to deal with was a couple of guys with large sticks up their asses. "Besides, y'got any names I can refer you by? I can't be scared of a few guys I don't even know."

"This kid is really lookin' for a fight." The smaller one once again let out a high-pitched laughter.

"Yeah, we do. Johnny and Sonny. Now if you don't scram, we're gonna put'cha through one hell of a rough time." The taller man, whose name was apparently Johnny, let out his own short laugh, before realising Yufa wasn't going to leave. "Alright, then I guess we're gonna have'ta-"

"You know, that's really not a nice way to talk to someone who could easily beat the hell out of you." A familiar voice echoed from behind them and demanded the attention of the four guys in the middle of the room. Yufa couldn't believe what he was seeing…

"Ryou!" Yufa called out to him, whom had shortly walked out into the light.

"Evening, Yufa. I was just on my way home myself, when I saw you lot in a bit of deep heat. I take it these fellas are causing you guys some trouble… So here's a deal. We'll have a Tag Duel. The losers have to clear off, and accept the winners' superiority, alright?" Ryou walked over to Yufa and looked back at Johnny and Sonny.

"Heh. You talk a big game kiddo, you'd better know what you're doing, because when we're through, we're doin' what we were planning to do from the start… To the three of ya's!"

"So be it. Let's go!" Ryou activated his disk, and Yufa realised there was no getting out of this one now. Following Ryou's lead, he activated his Duel Disk also.

"Duel!" The four duelists called out in unison.

JOHNNY 4000 SONNY 4000 – LP – 4000 RYOU 4000 YUFA

"I'll be takin' the first move!" Ryou looked at his hand. "From my hand, I'll summon Gaia Spirit Aqueon!" The monster formed from droplets in the ceiling, its claws and spectral body taking shape rapidly.

ATK: 1700

"I'll activate Aqueon's effect! When he is Normal or Special Summoned, I can discard a Gaia Spirit from my hand, to gain a Nebula Counter for every 2 levels of the discarded monster! I discard Gaia Spirit Raidka!"

RYOU'S NEBULA COUNTERS: 2

"Then I'll activate the Cometshower Spell Card, Gaia Sprit Reformation! This card gives me a Nebula Counter upon activation, and by banishing a Gaia Spirit from my grave, I can Special Summon a Gaia Spirit from my deck, so long as its level matches the banished monster's, but it can't attack this turn! I banish Raidka, to summon Gaia Spirit Hydrospire!"  
RYOU'S NEBULA COUNTERS: 3

"When Hydrospire is Special Summoned, I can tribute another Gaia Spirit I control to gain 2 more Nebula Counters, and then draw a card!" Ryou tributed Aqueon, before drawing a card.

RYOU'S NEBULA COUNTERS: 5

"Now, I offer up my 5 counters, and I'll be using my Hydrospire as Constellation material! Great powers of the ancient world, be revived in this time and aid my fight here and now! Constellation Summon: Star Clusters 5, Gaia Spirit SHADOW – Dracon!" The Giant Spirit climbed out of the portal formed by the Constellation Summon, and climbed out, its dilapidated head continuously changing form, before letting out a distorted and disturbing laughter.

ATK: 2500

"When Constellation Summoned, you both take 300 damage, for every Gaia Spirit in my graveyard! And since one of his effects are resolving, his other effect inflicts 500 damage to you as well!"

Johnny and Sonny braced, before taking the damage.

JOHNNY & SONNY 3200 – LP – 4000 YUFA & RYOU

"With that, I throw down a face-down!" Ryou smirked. "Just try to counter these!"

 _Next time, on Yu-Gi-Oh! HYPERFORCE!_

 _As the duel between the boys and the gangsters heat up, Yufa decides he's had enough of the fighting for one day._

" _Constellation Summon!" The enraged Yufa threw his fist into the air. "Star Clusters 8…!"_

All next time, on Yu-Gi-Oh! HYPERFORCE!

 _Hey duelists! In the last chapter I asked you what the four types of trap card there are, and the answers are: Normal, Continuous, Counter, and Cometshower! For the next chapter, I will ask you what type of monster Elite Starlegion Swordmaster is! See you then!_


	8. Star Clusters 8

**Hey guys, Starlight here, just going to give a note before the chapter starts. You'll notice I took a pretty big hiatus since the last chapter, and though it isn't that big of a deal (I've taken whole months to finish chapters in the past), I think you guys deserve an explanation as to where I've been. To be honest, it's a mix of stuff. School, being with family, all that usual stuff you hear from people who've been on hiatus. But I suppose the main reason is I just wasn't happy with where I left the last chapter off. I mostly dislike filler in all works of fiction, so I suppose it'd be natural I wouldn't be happy with leaving Chapter 7 off on what would inevitably be a filler duel to make the story longer than, say, 20 chapters. I considered many options: I could've changed the ending to the last Chapter, but that meant that I was ignoring my mistakes and instead covering it up. I considered skipping over the duel altogether and showing the ending of the duel. But then I thought that I would've again been ignoring my past mistake. So, I instead opted for option C, which will be in this chapter. Sorry it has been so long, but you guys deserved to know what's been going on.**

 **On a side note, it's the 1 year anniversary for HYPERFORCE! You guys really thought I'd miss it?!**

 _ **Chapter VIII: Bloodlust of the New Foe**_

Johnny and Sonny rose, smoke drifting off their clothes from Dracon's attack. "…Heh." Johnny retorted, before stretching and cracking his knuckles. "So, you are a fighter. How… Interesting! I'll be sure to return with my own firepower! I draw!" Johnny looked at his hand and grinned. After all, he was being literal when he said his firepower. "I summon Blazeraptor Auron!" The large Dinosaur broke out from the Earth beneath them and screeched at a high pitch.  
LEVEL 3. ATK/DEF: 1200/1000  
"Now here's just the thing about these prehistoric predators! Not only do they pack a ferocious bite, they cut your Life Points down to size quite nicely! This one, for example, can once per turn take a chunk out for every Special Summoned monster you control! 500, each!" Another screech erupted from the raptor's mouth, before bringing up a fireball to its mouth, and firing it at Yufa and Ryou, to which the pair braced for impact.

JOHNNY AND SONNY 3200 – LP – 3500 YUFA & RYOU

"Hyah… Is that all you got? It's gonna take a lot more than that! Not to mention you're **helping** us! With Dracon's effect, when you activate a monster effect, I can discard a card to inflict 500 damage back to you! And don't forget, when another one of his effects activate, another 500 comes out of your points!" Ryou clenched his fist and launched the attack.

"Gyahh!" Johnny and Sonny was tossed back a short distance, hitting some crates behind them.

JOHNNY AND SONNY 2200 – LP – 3500 YUFA & RYOU

"That means nothing!" Johnny looked at his hand once again and picked a Cometshower Spell. "I activate Blazeraptor Crater! This Spell not only gives me 2 Nebula Counters, it allows me to take a card that was sent to your Graveyard this turn and re-add it to your hand! Then, if it remains in your hand, you can't play other cards in your hand! So, go on, re add it!" Ryou clenched his teeth. His monster was Gaia Spirit Goliath, a level 8 monster. He couldn't just summon it. He was completely locked out.

JOHNNY'S NEBULA COUNTERS: 0 to 2

"Heh. I then activate the effect of Blazeraptor Heat Egg in my hand. If I control a Blazeraptor, I can Special Summon it, but I can't Special Summon from my hand for the rest of this turn."

LEVEL 1. ATK/DEF: 0.

"I activate its effect. By sending a Cometshower Spell I control to the Graveyard, I can gain Nebula Counters equal to the amount I would've gained from activating it!" Blazeraptor Crater was removed from the field, freeing Ryou's hand, and giving Johnny two more counters.

JOHNNY'S NEBULA COUNTERS: 2 to 4

"I now offer up Blazeraptor Heat Egg and Blazeraptor Auron, as well as 4 Nebula Counters!"

The large raptor picked up the egg with its teeth, and jumped into the four bright, red lights above it. Being enveloped by the lights, the two monsters morphed with the Nebula Counters until there was nothing but a large conglomerate of bright light. They then changed into a vortex of flames and a spiral of hot magma, before taking form of a new monster.

"Constellation Summon! Star Clusters 4: Blazeraptor Alpha Crudion!"  
Star Clusters 4. ATK/DEF: 2200/1000  
"I activate Crudion's effect! When it is Constellation Summoned, I can discard a card to add any Spell card of my choice, from my Deck to my hand!" Johnny discarded a card, and then added Tag Scrambling to his hand.

"I then activate that Spell. Tag Scrambling! With this effect, I can select one player, and they are forced to take the turn right after I end. After that, the turn order returns to normal. I'll have my partner, Sonny, go before you, Yufa!" A blue light formed around Yufa, before breaking apart and reforming around Sonny. "I set one card and end my turn."

"Thanks bud! I'll make sure they lose!" Sonny grinned, before them both nodding to each other, noting the end of Johnny's turn, and Sonny drew.

"That's completely unfair…" Yufa muttered but sighed knowing there was nothing either of them could do about it.

Sonny let out a hearty laugh, before taking a card from his hand. "I summon Blazeraider Heretrice! I can do this if another Blazera- monster is on the field!"  
Level 6. ATK/DEF: 2300/1000.

"I then activate his effect! I can gain Nebula Counters, equal to the Strength Classification of another monster on the field!" Dracon screeched as some sort of energy was ripped from its body and given to Sonny.

SONNY'S NEBULA COUNTERS: 0 to 5

"Have you forgotten… Dracon's effect?!" Ryou discarded Goliath, and it launched an all-out assault on their Life Points, to which the two barely flinched.

"It's a fair price to pay… For what's to come." The two revealed a sadistic smile.

JOHNNY & SONNY 1200 – LP – 3500 YUFA & RYOU

"Now I offer up 5 Nebula Counters, and my Blazeraider Heratrice!" Heratrice caught the five bright, red lights from Sonny's Duel Disk, and condensed it in his hands into an ingot. The ingot then exploded outward into waves of energy which surrounded Heratrice, and the monster rose up. Heratrice let out a battle cry and reformed into a new monster. "Star Clusters 5! Blazeraider Trainer Warden!" The new monster landed; it was a humanoid figure, wearing leopard skin rags and holding a cane topped with a skull stood up and growled, before stamping his cane.

Star Clusters 5. ATK/DEF: 2500/0

"I activate Warden's effect! I can destroy 1 other Blazera- monster I control, and it gains ATK equal to that monster's points!" Crudion was destroyed and had its ATK converted over to Warden's.

WARDEN'S ATK: 2500 to 4700.

"Go for it! Attack Gaia Spirit SHADOW – Dracon!" The humanoid monster lifted its cane, and the skull on the top radiated a heat aura, before igniting. The fire within charged at Dracon, taking shape as a raptor before engulfing Dracon within its flames, immediately destroying the spirit, the resulting force of which caused Yufa and Ryou to go flying through a set of crates.

JOHNNY & SONNY 1200 – LP – 1300 YUFA & RYOU

Yufa and Ryou rose up steadily, focusing on keeping some balance. "Even now, that's not enough for you to win…" Yufa staggered forwards slowly. _What is this? How come I'm feeling the pain…? It's like they're…!_ As Yufa came to the realisation, his expression turned from grim to an enraged one.  
"Maybe not, but it won't take much more to defeat you! I activate the Spell Card, Blazeraider Burnout! This card allows me to tribute 1 monster I control, to inflict 300 damage to you, equal to the Strength Classification of the tributed monster."  
"Strength Classification?" Yufa frowned, evidently unsure of the terminology.

Ryou sighed. "It's a new term. Used as a general way to label Levels, Star Clusters, all that kinda stuff."

"So, then… He's gonna inflict 1500 damage to us!" Yufa stepped back. _I can't lose now… Not to a couple of back ally thugs…_

Warden was converted into heat energy and was fired at the two boys and exploded upon impact. The smoke cleared, and as it did, it was clear that they hadn't been defeated.

"How… How is it you're still standing?!" Sonny frowned.

JOHNNY & SONNY 1200 – LP – 550 YUFA & RYOU

"I activated my trap. Gaia Conversion." Ryou had a trap card shining in front of him. "With it, when we would take damage, it is halved. After that, I can add a monster from my Deck to my hand, whose ATK is equal to or less than the damage I took." Ryou added the level 1 Gaia Spirit Ecto.  
"Whatever. I set a card and end my turn." Sonny smirked.

Yufa gritted his teeth. "I draw." He looked at his hand.

Sonny quickly interrupted him. "I activate my Trap Card: Blazeraider Dark Magic! With this, if I control no monsters, I can Special Summon 1 Blazera- monster from my GY." Blazeraider Trainer Warden appeared from a void-like portal.  
Johnny then interrupted Yufa's turn. "I activate my set card: Blazeraptor Obedience. When a Blazeraider monster is Special Summoned on the field, I can Special Summon a Blazeraider from my GY too." Blazeraptor Alpha Crudion appeared in a vortex of flames.

"Whatever." Yufa retorted. "I activate the Spell, Lightspeed Starlegion. This Cometshower Spell not only grants me 2 Nebula Counters, at the cost of half of my LP, allows me to Special Summon 1 Starlegion monster from my Deck. However, it cannot attack, and is destroyed at the End Phase."

JOHNNY & SONNY 1200 – LP – 275 YUFA & RYOU

YUFA'S NEBULA COUNTERS: 0 to 2

"From my Deck, I summon Starlegion Recruiter."

ATK/DEF: 1000/1800.

"I then activate the effect of Recruiter. When it is Normal or Special Summoned, I can also Special Summon 1 Starlegion from my hand. So, I summon Starlegion Soldier Apprentice!"  
ATK/DEF: 1000/800  
"When he is Special Summoned successfully, I can gain a further 2 Nebula Counters."

YUFA'S NEBULA COUNTERS: 2 to 4

"I now activate the Cometshower Spell: Starlegion Spirit Boost. This card allows me to tribute a monster I control, in order to gain Nebula Counters equal to the Strength Classification." He tributed Starlegion Recruiter and gained 4 Nebula Counters.

YUFA'S NEBULA COUNTERS: 4 to 8

"I now activate my Soldier Apprentice's other effect. Since it's the only monster I control, I can Special Summon 1 Starlegion monster from my GY. Be reborn, Starlegion Recruiter!"

The monster rose up in a bright array of lights.

"Now I offer up 8 Nebula Counters and use Starlegion Recruiter and Starlegion Soldier Apprentice!" Eight small, red lights surrounded the two monsters, and after glowing fluorescently, fully enveloped them both, forming bright, red ball of light. Then, a hologram of clouds appeared above them. The giant ball of light ascended, and after a few seconds, violent lightning crossed through the clouds. Yufa clenched his fist. "Constellation Summon!" The enraged Yufa threw his fist into the air. "Star Clusters 8…!" The violent lightning crashed upon the earth, and as it began to vanish, a shadow of a warrior stood, before walking forward and revealing itself.

"Elite Starlegion Supreme Assailant!"

ATK/DEF: 2800/2000

"Supreme Assailant is immune to the effects of Spell and Trap cards, and any monster he destroys in battle have their effects negated."

"Negated? What a shame, you could have won if you had enough damage to do it." Johnny taunted.

Yufa ignored Johnny and spoke quietly yet aggressively. "Battle. Supreme Assailant attacks Blazeraider Trainer Warden." The Assailant seemed to vanish instantly, and almost immediately re appeared behind Warden, before stabbing it through the back, and a dagger ripping through the chest. The Trainer let out a scream which was cut short by a small explosion, signalling its destruction.

JOHNNY & SONNY 900 – LP – 275 YUFA & RYOU

As the Assailant reappeared on Yufa's side, he again spoke. "When he destroys a Constellation Monster in battle, I gain 2 Nebula Counters. Furthermore, as the rules state, when a player destroys a Constellation Monster, they gain 2 more Nebula Counters."

YUFA'S NEBULA COUNTERS: 0 to 4

"The Supreme Assailant gains 400 ATK and DEF for each of my Nebula Counters."

SUPREME ASSAILANT'S ATK/DEF: 2800 to 4400, 2000 to 3600

"That would be helpful, only if it could a- "

"Supreme Assailant can attack all my opponent's monsters, once each."

"What?!" Johnny stepped back, realising he could do nothing to win.

"Battle. Attack Blazeraptor Alpha Crudion!" Just like before, Assailant vanished, and quickly reappeared, standing on the raptor, and executed the monster nearly silently, the only sound being the slice of the blade across its neck. Finally, it disappeared into nothingness.

"Gahhhh…" The two were surrounded by a darkness, before falling to the ground in some kind of pain, before collapsing as their LPs hit 0, and the holograms disappeared.

"…That was weird." Ryou looked at the two, as Yufa calmed down, and Ryou began to walk off.

"Where are you going?" Yufa asked him, frowning.

"You got into some kind of trouble, and I helped bail you out. I don't care how you got into it, just keep me out of it from now on." Before Yufa could speak, he left.

Yufa then turned to Tobias. "You think that had anything to do with the Cult?"

"No idea. I guess it could have had something to do with them, but they seem like simple street thugs, really." As he walked toward Yufa, Johnny staggered up.

"Oh, get over yourself, you only lost a card game." Yufa frowned, wondering if Johnny was acting or was genuinely serious about staggering.

"Yufa… Goyami…" Johnny spoke in a monotone voice and didn't seem himself.

"Are you feeling alright?" Yufa responded.

"Des… cendant…" Johnny spoke again.

Tobias raised an eyebrow. "What do you know about that? Are you with the Cult?!"

Johnny ignored Tobias and kept speaking to Yufa. "You… Would be better off dead… For the sake of your… Friends… and Family…"

"Oh, and you're gonna kill me? I just beat you buddy, I'm not sure you could keep that threat." Yufa spoke smugly.

"You defeated my puppet maybe, but it won't be much longer before you give in and fall in defeat. I'll even prove how it would be better for you to be dead."

At that point, Johnny dropped, and upon checking his pulse, Tobias looked at Yufa. "He's dead."

Yufa remained silent for a moment, before finally speaking. "…We need to find the guy behind this… We gotta make him pay."

"He's killed one person. There will be a bloodbath if we keep charging toward them. Are you sure you want to do that?" Tobias stood up.

Yufa thought for a moment, before gulping. "Whatever it takes."

"That settles it. You can't be allowed to continue on."  
"What do you mean?" Yufa frowned, looking straight at Tobias.

"I mean… I just said that looking for this guy will cause people to die. Your friends and family included. Yet you just said you'd do it. You're reckless. That means you won't stop until someone makes you."

"…I've been hunted by these guys for weeks. I've been attacked, nearly killed, and now you want to stand in my way of finding the guy behind it all? So be it. I'll take you on!" Yufa then activated his own Duel Disk. "Duel!"

TOBIAS 4000 – LP – 4000 YUFA

"My turn. From my hand, I summon Regalram of Violent Storms, Warche."

ATK/DEF: 2000/1000.

"I can normal summon it without tributing if I control no monsters. After it's Normal Summoned, I can add 1 Cometshower Spell from my Deck to my hand." Upon adding his card, he immediately activated it. "I activate the Continuous Cometshower Spell: Regalram Temple Pillar." Upon activating it, a large pillar, surrounded by a warming light, broke through the ground and rose up. As it was taller than the warehouse they were in, the field changed into a lush forest, as the two duelists were stood in a clearing.

TOBIAS' NEBULA COUNTERS: 1

"With its effect, upon activation, I can Special Summon 1 Regalram from my hand. So, I Special Summon Regalram of Hope, Vicrose!"

ATK/DEF: 2500/2000  
"I activate Vicrose's effect. When it's Summoned, I target 1 card on the field, and activate its effect as if it were his own. I activate Warche's effect, allowing me to add Regalram Mob Tribe to my hand." He then activated the Spell, and he gained a further 2 Nebula Counters.

TOBIAS' NEBULA COUNTERS: 1 to 3

"I activate the effect of Warche. With it, it is no longer treated as a monster and cannot attack or use its effects until the end of the turn and becomes a Continuous Spell during this time."

"What's the point of that?" Yufa frowned.

"Because of my Field Spell. With it, I destroy a Continuous Spell card I control, and add a Regalram card from my Deck to my hand." He added Regalram of Healing, Rekluse. "When Rekluse is added from my Deck to my hand, I Special Summon it. Then, I gain 600 LP, and gain an additional Nebula Counter for every 1000 of my LP." A small ram appeared, and, sat down, before letting out a meek sound.

TOBIAS 4600 – LP – 4000 YUFA

REKLUSE'S ATK/DEF: 500/500

TOBIAS' NEBULA COUNTERS: 3 to 7

"I offer up ALL 7 Nebula Counters, and Rekluse, in order to Constellation Summon!" The seven lights surrounded Rekluse, and they merged to take the form of a much larger ram.

"Star Clusters 7! Regalram Ancient of the Future, Prister!"

ATK/DEF: 2700/1500

"I activate his effect! With it, I'll manipulate the future, and place any card I desire on the top of my Deck, to draw next turn."

Tobias placed an unknown card on the top of his deck.

"I end my turn with a facedown."

"Then it's my turn! I draw!" Yufa played a monster. "I summon Starlegion Galactic Gunman!"

ATK/DEF: 1700/1000

"With his effect, I can once per turn discard a card so that I can destroy a Spell or Trap on the field!" He discarded Starlegion Resurrectionist and destroyed the Mob Tribe that surrounded them.

"I activate my trap card, Regalram Mourning. It activates when a Spell Card on my field is destroyed. It allows me to draw 1 card, and if it's a Regalram monster, I Special Summon it. As you may remember, I manipulated my top card, so I know it'll be this: Regalram of War, Counstel."

ATK/DEF: 2200/1000

"How'd you know I would destroy your spell?!" Yufa stepped back.

"You're reckless. That makes your playstyle predictable: A destructive one. Even if it wasn't my field spell, my Regalrams have the ability to make themselves into Spell cards. As soon as you went to attack I'd convert your target anyway. Either way, this was happening."

"Gh… I then activate the Cometshower Spell Starlegion Disintegration. As well as gaining 2 Nebula Counters, I can discard 1 card in order to destroy 1 monster on the field!" Yufa discarded Starlegion Righteous Blaster and a laser was fired out toward Prister.

YUFA'S NEBULA COUNTERS: 0 to 2

"I activate Counstel's effect. Once per turn, I can target a Regalram monster on the field, and for the rest of the turn it cannot be destroyed by either battle or card effects. I select Prister and have him be indestructible to card effects." A veil of light surrounded Prister, and the laser was absorbed in the veil, protecting Prister.

"Fine. I activate another Spell, Starlegion Resurrection. With it, I banish a Starlegion Monster from my GY, in order to summon another from my GY with the same Strength Classification but a different name." Starlegion Resurrectionist was banished, and Starlegion Righteous Blaster was revived.

"I then activate Starlegion Resurrectionist's effect. When it's banished, I Special Summon it, and gain 3 Nebula Counters. Plus, the 1 I gain from Starlegion Resurrection."

YUFA'S NEBULA COUNTERS: 2 to 3 to 6

"I then activate Righteous Blaster. By paying LP in multiples of 500, I gain 1 Nebula Counter for each. For now, I'll just pay 500."

TOBIAS 4600 – LP – 3500 YUFA

YUFA'S NEBULA COUNTERS: 6 to 7

"Now I use my 7 Nebula Counters, and use Starlegion Resurrectionist, Starlegion Righteous Blaster, AND Starlegion Galactic Gunner as Constellation Material!"

The three monsters converged into a bright sphere of energy, before blasting above the clouds. Instead of it crashing down and forming a portal like normal, a large shadow formed above the clouds, before large turbines parted the clouds, revealing a large ship.

"Star Clusters 7! Elite Starlegion Battle Cruiser!"

ATK/DEF: 3000/1000

"Huh…" Tobias looked up at the ship. "It's not about the size of the monster, it's about its effects."

"Then you'll be happy to know it has a good effect!" As Yufa spoke, the gargantuan ship above him began to charge 3 of its 5 cannons. "The amount of attacks it has per turn is equal to the amount of Constellation Materials used for its Summon! And don't even think about trying to counter it, because a ship like this isn't complete with its own forcefield! A forcefield against card effects that would target it."

"So, you're going to wipe out my field…" Tobias sighed.

"That's right. I'm not gonna let anyone stand in my way of getting rid of the bastard that's killed everyone so far." Yufa lifted his hand into the air. After the three cannons charged up, it readied its attack. Yufa then swung his hand down to signal that it was clear to attack. In response, the ship fired three consecutive lasers which burned through Tobias' field, and caused the monsters to incinerate. As his field cleared, Tobias was coughing and fanning smoke away.

TOBIAS 3000 – LP – 3500 YUFA

"I set 1 card and end my turn." Yufa placed the card down, as the smoke finally cleared.  
"This only proves how reckless you are. You need to be stopped."

"Oh, and how're you gonna do that?" Yufa mused.  
"At the end phase of the turn in which Counstel is destroyed by battle or card effects, for every Regalram I control that was destroyed, I gain 2 Nebula Counters!"

TOBIAS' NEBULA COUNTERS: 0 to 6

"Now it's my turn. I draw." Tobias drew. "I activate the Spell Card, Soul Charge. With it, I Special Summon as many monsters as possible from my GY, then I lose 500 LP for each, also they can't attack this turn."

Tobias used it to bring back Counstel and Prister. A large hand appeared and delved into a void, before pulling the two rams out.

TOBIAS 2000 – LP – 3500 YUFA

"I activate Prister's effect. With it, it becomes a Continuous Spell Card until the End Phase! However, by the effect of this Spell: Regalram Re-Conversion, my Prister once again becomes a monster that can declare an attack! Now, I'll use my 6 Nebula Counters, as well as Counstel, as Constellation Material!"

The monster let out a cry before glowing a bright red and disappearing in the light. It flew upward and exploded outward. Finally, a much larger ram flew down from above, cloaked in light, and landed, before looking directly at Yufa, but remaining silent.

"Regalram Ancient of the Light Bringer, Lyonel!"

ATK/DEF: 2000/2600

"With his effect, I can banish 1 Cometshower Spell or Trap from my GY, in order to gain Nebula Counters equal to the Strength Classification of another Regalram monster I control. I target Prister." Some of Prister's lifeforce converged around Tobias and gave him 7 Counters.

TOBIAS' NEBULA COUNTERS: 0 to 7

"I then activate the Cometshower Spell Regalram Armaments. With its effect, if you control a monster whose ATK is higher than the ATK of all monsters I control, I can give one of them 800 ATK until the end phase" Tobias' Prister growled, before growing around 2 feet

"Why'd it growl?! Rams shouldn't… Growl…" Yufa gulped as the gigantic ram huffed.

PRISTER'S ATK: 2700 to 3500

"Take out his ship! Time Devastation!" Prister was surrounded by a powerful aura, before stepping back and charging toward the ship. Finally, he jumped with incredible strength and broke through the ship's extremely durable exterior. As it charged clean through the ship, multiple explosions followed him.

Yufa was thrown back into a pile of crates, from the sheer force of the explosion. "Gahhh!"

TOBIAS 2000 – LP – 3000 YUFA

"When my ship is destroyed, I can gain 7 Nebula Counters!" Seven red, small spheres formed in Yufa's hand, before disappearing.

YUFA'S NEBULA COUNTERS: 0 to 7

"Now, Lyonel attacks you directly!" The ram charged into Yufa, causing him to flip over the ram, and land on his back. "Owwwwww…" He rubbed his head.

TOBIAS 2000 – LP – 1000 YUFA

"I set a card and end my turn." Tobias set his card calmly.

Yufa stood shakily, shook his head, and then drew his card. "I draw!" He took a card from his hand. "When you control a monster and I don't, I Special Summon Starlegion Descendant!" The warrior did a somersault and landed square on its feet, standing straight. "When successfully Summoned by its own effect, it Special Summons a Starlegion from my GY! Revive, Resurrectionist!" The other warrior with a staff stood. "With their effect, I gain 3 Nebula Counters!"

YUFA'S NEBULA COUNTERS: 7 to 10

"I use 8 Nebula Counters, my Starlegion Descendant AND Starlegion Resurrectionist as Constellation Material!" The two monsters were surrounded by eight red spheres, which morphed into a full sphere and merged into a large sphere. It rose into the clouds, and above the clouds lightning could be seen. "Constellation Summon!" The lightning crashed, and the shadow of a warrior could be seen. "Elite Starlegion Supreme Assailant!"

ATK: 2800

"With his effect, he gains 800 ATK because I have 2 Nebula Counters! Furthermore, he can attack all your monsters!"

ASSAILANT'S ATK: 2800 to 3600

"Now it's time you fell too, Tobias! I attack your monsters and wipe you out!"

Tobias was quick to react. "Trap card, open! Regalram Defense Magic!"

"It won't matter, Supreme Assailant is unaffected by trap cards!" Yufa grinned.

"It won't matter. My continuous Cometshower Trap switches all Regalrams to DEF position, and then I gain Nebula Counters equal to the amount switched, plus an additional one. Furthermore, by discarding a card, they cannot be destroyed in battle this turn! Hit them all you want!"

TOBIAS' NEBULA COUNTERS: 7 to 10

In response, Yufa grunted. "Fine, I end my turn."

Tobias drew. "My turn! Draw!" "…It's time." Tobias looked solemn for a moment, before placing a monster from his hand onto the field. "I summon Regalram of Peace, Earl!"

ATK: 1000

"Now, I use my 3 Regalrams, as well as all 10 Nebula Counters, in order to Constellation Summon!" Instead of being surrounded by the red Nebula Counters, the three rams simply sprung up and was forced into the sky. Then, the 10 counters followed them above the clouds. Through it, they all linked to form a Constellation in the form of a ram.

"Uh… What's going on…?" Yufa could feel something was off. This was _completely_ different to any other Constellation Summon he'd seen.

"Watch, Yufa! As the divine spirit of God inhibits this duel and reveals to us a monster with power beyond human comprehension! Behold, the God of Willpower! Zodiac Ram God Aries!" A large thunderstorm erupted, and the bright lights momentarily blinded the duelists until they passed. After it did, Yufa couldn't help but feel a chilling cold choking him from inside, like an icicle had formed in his stomach and gripped onto his soul and tied a knot, not allowing Yufa to undo it.

Slowly, Yufa looked up toward the sky and gasped. A monstrous giant, well above 200 foot in height, towered above the field. Despite being in the form of a ram, the shadow-forged beast opened its gargantuan mouth and bellowed a horrifying roar. Yufa was terrified, and there was no chance of bringing him back to the terrible reality he was facing.

ATK/DEF: 2400/2800

"I activate his effect! When Constellation Summoned, my opponent's Nebula Counters are reduced to 0!"

YUFA'S NEBULA COUNTERS: 2 to 0  
ASSAILANT'S ATK: 3600 to 2800

"I now activate the other effect of Regalram Defense Magic! I send it to my GY, and Special Summon as many Regalrams as possible that were sent to my GY this turn. However, their effects are negated, they cannot attack, and are treated as Continuous Spell Cards, instead of monsters!" Prister, Lyonel, and Earl all rose from the GY, and took their positions on the field.

"With my Ram God's effect, he gains 400 ATK & DEF for every Continuous Spell Card on the field!"

ARIES' ATK: 2400 to 2800 to 3200 to 3600

"Battle. Aries, strike down his Assailant. Divine Crushing." The giant monster crushed Assailant effortlessly, and Yufa went flying backwards and rolling. Yufa couldn't speak. His heart was thumping in his throat and he was terrified of his opponent.

TOBIAS 2000 – LP – 200 YUFA

Yufa stood up, shaking with fear. "But you can't beat me now… Not enough… damage…" Yufa was exhausted. He'd fought a Cultist, two thugs, and now one of the strongest duelists he'd ever met.

"Oh, you wish. I activate Aries' effect! I send 1 Continuous Spell card to the GY, and he can attack one more time!" Earl was reduced to ectoplasm and absorbed by Aries.

ARIES' ATK: 3600 to 3200

"Battle. Aries, finish him off!" Aries lifted its front left hoof and descended upon Yufa.

Using his last bit of energy, Yufa activated his trap. "…Starlegion…Reflection… Unit… If I'm attacked directly… I can destroy the attacking monster, and inflict damage to its controller… Equal to its ATK…"

Tobias smirked. "Such childish tricks won't work against a _God._ If Aries is the only monster I control, it is unaffected by my opponent's card effects!" Yufa looked in despair at the giant, paralyzed by fear. He was… Going to _lose._ He hung his head in shame as the attack connected, and Yufa was crushed. As the hoof lifted, he was on his front, knocked out completely.

TOBIAS 2000 – LP – 0 YUFA

WINNER: TOBIAS.

As the holograms disappeared, Tobias walked over to Yufa's unconscious body. "Well… Hope you learned your lesson. Keep out of all of this."

 _Next time, on Yu-Gi-Oh! HYPERFORCE!_

As Yufa mulls over his defeat at the hands of Tobias, the strange figure that threatened Yufa through Johnny's body keeps to their word, and Shirumi is in trouble! Can she fight her way out of trouble?

Find out next time on Yu-Gi-Oh! HYPERFORCE!

 _Hey duelists! Last chapter I asked you what type Elite Starlegion Swordmaster was! The answer was… Warrior. For the next chapter, answer the following question: How many Nebula Counters are needed to Constellation Summon Elite Starlegion Shortbowman? See you all next time!_


End file.
